Naruto: A Hero's Harem
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Naruto won the forth shonobi war and now is a hero throughout the world. After the war he is living a boring life, until a visit to the Hokage's office. Naruto x Mass Harem. Rated M for language.
1. In the Hokage's office

Naruto: A Hero's Harem

Chapter one- In the Hokage's office

**-/WARNING- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT/-**

**Author's note- Word of warning, this story will be filled with lemons and will be a mass harem. This will be a harem with Naruto and any girl. The story will be filled with lemons, but only with Naruto and other women.**

**About the story. Naruto is living a boring life until a visit to Tsunade's office. From then on Naruto lives a new life. Also the Kyuubi will be a female and she's perverted. On to the story. I've decided to update these chapters, I won't change anything major, just adding and changing a few little things.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the manga or anime Naruto**

After endless battles, filled with bloodshed Naruto won the forth shinobi war, defeating anyone who opposed him, and winning the war. He was now a hero, loved by almost everyone. After endless brutal battles, he was beaten till his last breath, until he gained his strength and won. People throughout the world were now happy and content never worrying if groups would destroy there villages, pillage or attack. Something that no one knew was possible, finally peace though out the world.

Weeks after the war ended Naruto arrived in Konoha with the other shinobi. Quickly things went back to normal and the villagers went back to their daily activates. Soon many people were pleased with their lives, continuing their daily routines and carpenters worked on the village.

Currently it was another normal day in Konoha. Naruto had just awoken from a deep sleep, his hair messy and his eyes slowly opening. He stretched his arms and stood up off his bed. The heat had been unbearable all week long and he was naked. Looking down, he noticed he had morning wood, it stuck out straight in the air.

A certain fox giggled. The Kyuubi was currently watching her host, enjoying the view, eavesdropping was something she loved to do. She enjoyed staring at his sexy body whenever the chance, his naked manhood always in open view for her to gape at.

"**_Hey Naruto." _**She sexily stated.

"_Kurama."_ He asked.

"**_Yes?" _**She answered with a purr.

"_Are you starring at my body."_ He stated already knowing the answer.

"**_What can I say Naruto, your physique is sexy."_** She said with a grin, as she tried to get a good view. This caused Naruto to smile. There was no point trying to reason with her, she could stare at his body all she wanted. With that thought he grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on.

"**_I'm bored, all you do is boring crap now." _**She said, as she stared off into the distance causing Naruto to chuckle.

"**_What?" _**_She asked._****

"_I am going to grab my clothes."_ He said simply as he walked towards his closet.

"**_Wait before you do that, how about a quickie?" _**She asked.

"_Later Kurama, I'm sorry, but I'm in a bit of a hurry." __He stated._

"**_You're no fun Naruto." _**She replied and drifted off back to a deep sleep. With the fox asleep Naruto grabbed his clothes from his closet and pulled them on over his manhood. He quickly left his apartment and headed towards the Hokage tower, not wasting any time. Tsunade had sent for him to visit, he had no clue why, but he didn't want to keep the Hokage waiting. As he walked down the streets passing by houses and workshops, everyone treated the young blonde differently. The villagers were happier with the young Jinchuuriki, some would even say hello.

At the Hokage tower-

Arriving, he stopped right before the large building and took some time to admire it. The building was now fully rebuilt to its very inch. Walking past the front door, he strolled up to the front desk. The receptionist didn't notice him and paid more attention to some papers.

"Excuse me might I speak to the Hokage?" Naruto asked politely. The woman didn't pay attention to him and continued doodling on a piece of paper.

"She is busy today. If you check back tomorrow she should be free." She responded, not paying attention to Naruto as she doodled.

"I was called down here." Naruto stated. The woman placed her pen down and looked up. Looking up, she immediately saw the hero of the world, the man who created peace across the elemental natation's. She stared at Naruto, not being able to speak. He watched her, confused. "Um, you there?" He asked. The woman shook her head, coming back to reality.

"I'm sorry. Of course… of course, go right up and see her." She said uncontrollably.

"Ok thanks." He left the front desk and proceeded up to Tsunade's office. As he walked through the building he noticed there wasn't a single person walking up and down the hallways, but ignored it. He arrived at her office and knocked on her office door and waited for a response.

"Who is it?" Tsunade asked.

"It's Naruto." He answered.

"Come in." She replied. Naruto opened the door and found Tsunade sitting behind her desk, a pen in her hand working on some paperwork. Lately paperwork began piling up in the room, she couldn't sign all of it. Every day she was busy signing papers.

"Come have a seat Naruto, I will be done in a second." She said as she continued signing. He walked up to the empty chair and sat down and watched Tsunade boringly sign and sign away.

He saw a small empty cup was on the desk, and knew she must have been drinking sake. He looked back at her, studying her body, admiring her amazing figure, he always thought she was beautiful. Her gentle face and long luscious blonde hair would send him over the edge. Although he knew he would never tell her his feelings for her. He wouldn't risk it, a bruise on his head wasn't something he wanted to receive especially from the Hokage.

With a final swig of sake, she finished signing the papers. Placing her pen down on the desk she looked up at Naruto. Quickly she took a glance at the young blonde. Many times she found herself staring at him, wondering what he looked like under those clothes. He was such a stud in her eyes, although she knew Naruto wouldn't want her. _If only._

"So Naruto how is life treating you?" She asked. It always seemed like they never had one on one time with each other.

"It's going ok… How have you been?" He replied.

"I have been working all day, every day, so there's that… You will be leaving in a couple of week's right?" She asked.

"Yea I will be traveling to the other villages soon." He replied.

"So, um why did you call me here?" Naruto asked still not knowing why Tsunade required him here. She took a long pause and did not respond, looking away from him. Naruto watched as the Hokage didn't move a muscle, confused never seeing her act like this.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." She said slowly, lying through her teeth.

"Alright, I guess I'll go. It was nice to talk to you." Naruto stood up and began walking towards the door.

Tsunade's eyes widen as she watched him stand up and leave. Quickly she thought anyway to keep him here, standing up from her desk, she ran with hast to the door. In her hast, she reached the door before him. Grabbing a key from her pocket, she quickly turned it, locking the door. Naruto heard a click and looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he watched her. He could see her twin tails and her face looking down at the floor.

"You're not leaving Naruto." She said as she stared at the ground. Naruto noticed her voice sounded different. She took a deep breath and held the door-knob tight with a death grip. She arched her body and turned around.

Naruto noticed their was something different about her, a small grin was present across her face. In a swift moment she grabbed hold of him, her hands clutching his arms, taking hold of him. Pressing her body up against his and pushed him back until he was at her desk. The wood was pressed up against his body with her soft hot body against him. Pressing her body forward, she could feel all of him, while looking directly into his eyes.

"Naruto." She softly whispered as she moved closer. Naruto gaped in awe as the Hokage's ruby red lips moved closer. Her hands moved down his back and grabbed his waist and their lips met, she closed her eyes in bliss and held him tighter. A Shock went through her body as their lips met. Her lips were soft and wet, mushed together with his and he leaned forward into the kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and tangled it against his, wrestling their tongues together, while rubbing her hands against his strong body moaning. Slowly she pulled back, her tongue retreating back into her mouth and looked at Naruto, not knowing what he would say.

"Tsunade." He whispered and she could feel his warm breath against her skin, making her grin in delight. She couldn't hold it in any longer, this wanting, she wanted him to know how she felt.

"Naruto I want you. I didn't know what you would say, since I am a fucking granny… But I can't wait any longer, I had to take a chance." She explained as her heart was beating faster than ever before, never once had she let her emotions get to her. She knew sooner or later she would tell him, her profound feeling for him.

"Tsunade." Naruto softly spoke, while gently raising and placing his hand against her cheek. Her eyes widen, the feeling of his warm touch made her feel twenty again, her entire body turned hot, as her pussy moistened, panties getting soaked.

"Don't talk like that… you're stunning. You are the strongest, most courageous woman I have ever met… You are beautiful." Naruto told her everything he always thought about her, always he truly respected her. Tsunade was shocked, how many years had it been since a man said anything like that to her. Most men would call her an old woman, but not Naruto. Her heart felt warm, what he said made her heart swore.

"Naruto." She gently replied as she stared at him, desperately wanting another heated kiss from the blonde. In an instant they grabbed hold of each other and quickly moved up against a wall. His back went against the wall, with her pushed up against him, her massive breasts pressed up against his chest.

They leaned forward and shared another heated kiss with each other, locking lips as he moved closer to her, gaining a moan. He leaned forward passionately kissing her as he wrapped his arms around her soft body pushing her massive breasts into him. He moved his hands down her waist, feeling her plump ass against his palms and giving it a tight squeeze. Her body felt on edge, pulsing as she shared the intense kiss. They kissed for minutes tongues tangled until they needed to catch their breath and leaned back, gazing into each other's eyes with a smile. Tsunade was ecstatic, never in her life had she met a man she wanted more than him. Tightly she held him, a grip that wouldn't let go.

"Naruto you're fucking good at kissing." Tsunade sultry whispered.

"You are too." He replied. While they shared the heated kiss, Naruto's manhood had been stuck pressed up against her. Tsunade noticed something large hitting her leg and observed his crotch, she grinned seeing the huge bulge in his pants.

"Getting hard." She purred and sunk down on to her knees, her face now inches from his dick. Naruto watched the Hokage got down on her knees in front of his throbbing member. She grabbed hold of his waistband, excited to see his dick. She could see the massive bulge up close in his pants, showing the outline of his cock. She was wet and couldn't wait another second. Without a word, with all her vigor she pulled down his pants and boxers. With the clothing out of the way his dick flung out into the open air in all its glory. She froze and her eyes widen, amazed and shocked by the size of the monster cock inches away from her eyes.

"What the fuck?" She asked, eyes wide in disbelief. He said nothing, his enormous erection throbbed slightly, excited by Tsunade's shock. She stared, mouth gaping at the member before her eyes as the musky scent filled her nostrils. Naruto looked down to see her eyes open wide, mouth gaping at his manhood.

"Baa-chan." He said, as she starred at him speechless. Hearing Naruto, she snapped out of it and looked up to him, eyes filled with mad lust.

"Naruto your dick is fucking huge." She said in complete astonishment and examined his veiny cock. _It must be at least thirteen inches long and it's fucking thick._ She thought, stunned.

"This is the fattest cock I've ever seen." She stated, raising her hand and grabbing hold of his thick shaft firmly, her hand not being able to fit around it. She slowly began to stroke his massive cock, her hands moved back and forth his entire length, her gentle hands had such firm grip, squeezing confidently. He groaned as she stoked his massive member causing her to grin, enjoying the young man's groan.

"You like that, don't you." She teased, looking up at Naruto. She looked back down at the massive engorged head. Licking her lips, she leaned forward, planting a soft, wet kiss on the head of his cock, her ruby lipstick staining the engorged head. Naruto throbbed and groaned feeling her warm and wet lips press against his throbbing head every so softly. Looking down he saw the lipstick on his cock, it was like she claimed him, he was hers, and it only made him throb more.

She couldn't contain her excitement and wanted to feel his cock in her mouth. Her ruby lips parted and her mouth opened wide. In a swift plunge, Tsunade engulfed Naruto's dick. Naruto groaned as feelings of ecstasy shot up his body, her wet lips covered him. His head arched back and he grabbed her head, his fingers grabbing her luscious blonde hair. Tsunade's mouth was stretched, gagging as she tried to fit his thick penis down her throat.

She began to suck his cock, shoving it further down her already stretched mouth. He loved it as her warm lips smothered against him. She took several inches, making it ten inches, she than began to fiercely move back and forth, sucking the first ten inches and stroking the rest with her hands, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She wanted to shove it down her throat, she wanted the feeling of his entire giant cock deep throating her, she did just that.

The blonde bombshell pushed his manmeat down the back of her throat. Tears rolled down her eyes as she gagged on the biggest dick. Naruto was not ready for her lips to lock so tightly on the base of his penis causing him to groan in pleasure. Moments later, once her mouth was accustom to the giant manmanet she began to fuck his big dick with her throat.

"Fuck, Tsunade." Naruto groaned, as the blonde bombshell gagged loudly and coughed all over his prick as she worked it. Her lips were wrapped tightly around him. She moved back and forth taking all fourteen inches into her mouth. Without noticing, Naruto began to push his pelvis into her face, fucking her face right back.

Tsunade looked up at him, without stopping her violent deep-throating. When Naruto met her gaze he knew exactly what she desired. She wanted him to shoot his huge load into the back of her throat. She wanted to choke on Naruto's cum. He would give her what she wanted. Tsunade could feel his dick jamming down her throat. After several minutes of Tsunade fiercely sucking him off, the penis in Tsunade's throat became harder than ever before and Naruto felt his balls tighten.

"Fuck Tsunade. I'm goanna cum!" He shouted as his first wave of cum rushed. She pushed her lips directly against his pelvis, thrilled to receive his cum. With several more thrusts Naruto groaned, firing his cum, the first blast of thick jizz shot deeply into the Hokage, making her gag, the cum forced its way down her throat. The second blast was even larger, catching her off guard, filling her mouth up to the brim.

Naruto's orgasm seemed to last forever, Tsunade's tight mouth coaxing all of the hot jizz. Her eyes widen, there was too much and she released her hold on his enormous cock. With him still throbbing Naruto shot several more thick blasts of cum, against her chest and in her face, covering her entire body.

After minutes of firing thick blasts of jizz, his orgasm concluded, the Hokage now covered from head to toe in thick cum. He panted and looked down to see the Hokage covered in his seed. With her cheeks full of thick white jizz, she swallowed all of it, the hot cum running down her throat to her stomach. She loved it, it tasted sweet and delicious. She was amazed how much cum he fired.

"Fuck sweetie your cum is so thick and it's all over me." She stated.

"I know, it felt amazing." He declared as he came down from his orgasm. Tsunade looked up and to her surprise found Naruto still fully erect. It stood fourteen inches, still throbbing. Quickly she cleaned herself off and licked the jizz from her fingers not letting a single drop go to waste.

With all the precious spunk inside her stomach, she stood up, eagerly wanting to see more of the young stud's body. "Take off the rest of your clothes." She lustfully demanded. Not wasting any time, he quickly nodded. Swiftly throwing his clothes to the ground, he stood naked in front of his Hokage. She grinned seeing his strong, muscular body, finally after years she could drink in Naruto's naked body. He was better than she pictured when she masterbated to the thought of him, late at night.

She pushed her body up against him and sensually rubbed her hands up his naked build, savoring the feel of every muscle. Naruto felt the Hokage's warm touch rubbing up against him causing him to groan. She moved her hands up his body past the seal and to his chest, loving his strong muscles. She couldn't wait another second.

"Come with me." She softly spoke and grabbed Naruto's hand. She brought him over to her desk and pushed him into it. She then stood in front of him, her hands at her waist and her legs spread apart. Naruto could see her dominate stance and that look in her eye.

"For being such a good young man, I will reward you." She stated. Naruto watched as she began to strip for him. Her green haori was the first to go and she threw it to the side. With the clothing on the ground, her large breasts were in better view, while she continued taking off her grey kimono and blue pants. Sensually she pulled down the pants, showcasing her smooth skin. Kicking the clothes to the side, she was just in her black lace bra and panties.

Naruto studied every feature of her hourglass figure, taking her all in. Her bra and panties clung to her body so tightly, barely blocking the amazing view from his gaze. Breasts so large and perky that wanted to spill out. Shifting his gaze he saw her panties were drenched, juices overflowing down her smooth legs.

"Naruto do you want to see more of me?" She sexily asked, as she pushed her massive breasts together.

"Yes." He stated and nodded his head back an forth.

"You're so naughty watching me." She purred. Her hands moved behind her back, taking off her bra. It fell down to the ground, causing her breasts to spill out into open air, bouncing. He loved the sight before his eyes, the biggest pair of breasts were in full view to him. Naruto's dick harden from seeing her perky mounds. She smiled as she watched Naruto gape at her tits.

Once he met her gaze, her cheeks turned bright red. The first time in her life she was nervous and shy now naked in front of Naruto, she hoped he liked her body. She wrapped her fingers abound her panties and pulled, letting them slip down her thighs. Naruto gazed over Tsunade, everything about her was mesmerizing, her curvaceous body, and beautiful appearance, he had trouble staying feet away from her.

"So Naruto, what do you think?" She asked, as she turned around and pushed her large plump butt into the air.

"You're beautiful." He stated loving her body. She blushed from his comment and her heart skipped a beat. Turning around, she moved closer to him, her hips swayed back and forth as her breasts swayed beautifully with each step. She was now standing in front of him, their body's only inches away from each other. She watched as Naruto's eyes were fixated on her plentiful breasts.

"What will you do with me?" She sexily asked. Without warning he raised his hands and grabbed her massive tits, his fingers digging into the softness. Tsunade moaned in delight as she felt his hands dig deep. She loved the feeling of his firm hands massaging her huge tits. Her breasts were so soft and his hands couldn't fit around them. He closed the gap and pushed his body into hers.

"You really like my tits huh." She said surprised as he groped them together. He was obsessed with her orbs, he fondled them, squeezing her tits, all he could think of was the softness.

"I love your tits." He responded, as he continued to fondle her. She slid her hands down his body, feeling the smooth muscles underneath. She grabbed his giant manmeat, causing his body to jerk. Strictly she began to stroke him as he continued to fondle her tits. They were both mesmerized with each other's body's. As he squeezed her tits, he noticed her bright pink nipples were hard in the exposed air. Naruto grabbed hold of them and firmly pulled causing her to whimper as he pulled powerfully.

"Careful Naruto, my nipples are sensitive." She couldn't take it as he pulled in every direction.

He lowered his head towards her breasts, and grabbed hold of her erect nipple with his teeth. He pulled on her bud and flicked it with his tongue. Tsunade moaned as she felt his rough tongue rasping on her tender nipple. Her head arched back, and she grabbed hold of his feathery hair, pushing his face deep into her cleavage. Naruto flicked her nipple with his tongue gaining a hiss of pleasure from her. He continued to suckle and pull on her breasts accordingly.

"Fuck yes Naruto that feels good!" She shouted in ecstasy, loving every second. He stuck out his tongue and licked around the areola, gently swirling his tongue around her erect nipples. The feeling of his sticky tongue was immense. She loved having him suck her nipples, every part of her body tingled with immense sensation, but she wanted more. She wanted his thick, gigantic dick to pound her pussy.

Grabbing his shoulders she pushed him back. "Enough foreplay Naruto, I'm wet and I want you." She stated, as she couldn't wait any longer and he understood. She walked over to her desk and pushed the papers on to the floor. Everything she worked on for days now was covered with sake, she didn't care, she had a stud to fuck.

"Ok lay down on my desk." She said. He didn't wait a second and did exactly what she said, laying down on the Hokage's desk. Tsunade was relived she let everyone off work, other than the receptionist, but she didn't care. The busty Hokage climbed up on to the desk, crawling towards Naruto. He loved the sight before him. With a grin on her face and her breasts swaying beautifully back and forth, she crawled closer to him. Her face reached his hard cock and she gave it a lick and smiled, she then positioned herself over the giant harden cock, squatting, her pussy hovering inches from the throbbing head.

"Alright Naruto time to fuck your giant dick." She stated. Naruto watched her taking a deep breath as she lowered herself down. The engorged head came in contact with her wet pussy sending a bolt of pleasure up her spin. His dick slowly entered her twat, stretching her as she lowered herself down causing her to whimper. She closed her eyes in pain as his massive manmeat stretched her little pussy, trying her best to take all of him.

Naruto groaned as she lowered herself down, her wet and tight pussy around his cock. She moved further down, her legs shook as she took him in her twat. She made it down six inches and slowly went back to the tip. She continued this process bouncing above him trying her best to take his entire length.

"Fuck yes Naruto! You're stretching my tight pussy!" She shouted. Naruto loved the sight of the Hokage bouncing on his cock. She was ready to go down again but before she could, Naruto thursted forward, slamming his full length up into her. His cock punched through her cervix and slammed into her womb. Her mouth opened wide and her head flew back. As she squeezed her fists and screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure and pain, letting loose. Her pussy tightened around his dick as warm juices covered it. She relished her orgasm, relishing the intense feeling she had never felt in her life. Naruto watched her, panting, sweat running down her gorgeous body.

"Fuck Naruto you stud! That was the best orgasm! You're gigantic!" She lustfully stated and took a second to catch her breath. Naruto placed his hands on her plump ass, loving the big round butt. He squeezed her cheeks together, digging his fingers into the flesh. Naruto pressed his hands deeper as she continued to bounce above him again.

Downstairs-

The receptionist heard the Hokage screaming and looked up. _What's happening up there?_ Immediately she left her desk and walked upstairs. Walking to Tsunade's door, she heard moaning and groaning coming from inside the office. Pressing her ear against the door she heard Naruto groan. _Are they having sex?_ She continued to listen, as they fucked.

Back with Tsunade-

Gaining her strength she began to bounce above the young blonde, his dick reshaping her pussy. Trying her best she moved down, taking in his fat fourteen inches. Her teeth clenched in pain as his thick cock stretched her. Naruto watched as she rode him from above, loving how her twin tails bounced every time she did and how her tits bounced. Taking him, she got down on her knees and placed her hands on his chest gaining balance. She took Naruto's entire manmeat into her pussy and didn't move getting use to the size. Once she got use to the size her pace quickened as the huge dick slammed against her.

"Damn you're tight." Naruto stated, she was tight, Naruto felt amazing as his shaft was deep inside her. The sensation was immense but he wanted to thrust into her. His instincts were taking over, something deep inside him. He wanted to fuck her till there was no tomorrow. Seeing her moan and her incredible body, he couldn't take it any longer, his dick grew inside her.

Quickly with all his force, he lifted Tsunade over. He grabbed her legs and pushed them above her head. She had no time to react, he moved with such speed and force. Before she knew what was happening Naruto was on top of her. Without any warning, he pushed forward, violently ramming his full length into her pussy, pushing into her womb. She screamed as the giant dick stretched her pussy and slammed against her.

"Fuck!" She shouted. Naruto gazed at the beautiful Hokage beneath him, loving her. He then began to thrust furiously, without remorse, his body became a blur. She screamed, as his cock violently pushed up against her, making her into mush. Tsunade loved the feeling of Naruto's cock, violently driving in and out of her pussy. "Fuck…oh…fuck my brains out!" She pleaded in enjoyment. Every time he thrusted forward a moan escaped her lips.

"Fuck your tight!" He stated, his balls slapping against her.

"Fuck me harder! This is your pussy!" She demanded. He did as told and fucked her, non-stopped thursted forward while gritting his teeth. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks, as Naruto continued to thrust his enormous manmeat up into her womb. Her huge breasts bounced as he moved back and forth. Leaning forward he grabbed her tits, squeezing them in his hands. Tsunade was on cloud nine having her young lover ravish her.

"Kiss me!" She demanded. Naruto gazed down at her and could see she wanted him more than anything else. Her eyes were begging him to kiss her. He leaned forward and they locked lips. She wanted Naruto to do everything to her, all this time thinking about this young man now had come true. She wrapped her arms and legs around his strong body and kept kissing him. Their naked body's wrapped around each other as he thursted forward, drilling into her womb. They held each other tight, as he continued his nonstop thrusting.

An hour went by, Naruto still thursting nonstop into his Hokage, their bodies covered in sweat. Naruto could sense he was nearing his climax. "Fuck! I'm goanna cum again! I'm going to cum in your tight pussy!" Naruto yelled nearing his climax. She could feel his dick swell inside her.

"Me too Naruto, I'm almost there! Will cum together!" She yelled. Naruto's thrusts became more furious and Tsunade's walls tightened around him. He could feel her pussy clamp down around his dick. With a final thrust, he shoved in his full length deep into her womb and erupted.

Tsunade moaned as their juices mixed together, coating his cock. Blasts of thick cum filled up her pussy. She squeezed her body together as the hot sperm coaxed inside her for minutes. Naruto's jizz overflowed in her womb, dripping out of her. The ropes wouldn't stop and he had to pull out, still erupting the cum landing on her stomach, covering most of her body.

After what seemed like forever he finally stopped, Tsunade again covered in thick spunk. Tsunade panted, her chest rose and fell trying to catch her breath as she stared into Naruto's eyes, thinking of only him. Looking down, her eyes grew wide in disbelief. His dick was still fully erect, standing thirteen inches tall, she couldn't believe it. _What the fuck, Naruto._

"Fuck Tsunade, my dick is still throbbing." Naruto stated, still wanting more.

"Wait Naruto, at least give me a minute to catch my breath." She asked still panting and sweat rolling down her body.

"Baa-Chan I can't wait. I need to be fucking your sweet pussy." Not wasting a second, he stood up off the desk and grabbed her body. Seizing her soft body, he pulled her to the edge of the desk. Quickly he lifted her legs and placed them above his shoulders.

Tsunade prepared for rougher fucking. She looked down and saw Naruto line up his thick manmeat to her twat. _Fuck me, it's too intense, he can fuck forever._ Slowly he pushed forward, entering her again causing Tsunade to moan in pleasure. He slowly pushed forward until he reached her womb. He began a slow pace and quickly moved faster, groaning as his cock pushed deeper and deeper, while Tsunade screamed. _Fuck he's thrusting so fast I can barely keep up_.

"Your pussy's so tight. I'm goanna get addicted!" Naruto yelled. His movements became more rapid as he slapped against her, holding her legs tighter. Thrusting nonstop, he couldn't stop, standing in this position, he could move faster.

"Naruto your cock is too big! I'm goanna break! Fuck… fuck!" She yelled, she couldn't take it, he was fucking her into a coma. He held her tighter and gazed over her body, watching as she squeezed. He never stopped violently thrusting for an hour, his balls slapping against her, Naruto and Tsunade in a lustful fuck. She lost track of time, with her tongue lolled out of her mouth as Naruto was constantly thrusting up into her womb. Naruto still was balls deep inside his Hokage. His pace did not hinder after what seemed like forever, she could feel his dick swell inside her again, Naruto reaching his climax.

"Tsunade here it comes! Take it all!" He stated. They were both nearing their climax.

"I'm goanna cum too!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. With several more thrusts Naruto howled as his balls tightened. Letting loose, the cum filling the blonde bombshell up. She could feel the hot spunk entering her womb. At the same time she climaxed and squeezed as their juices mixed. He continued thrusting as his the thick blasts of cum filled her already filled pussy. For minutes he never stopped cumming, filling her to the brim.

With one last thrust, Naruto slowly pulled out of her, his cock still throbbing he erupted on to her body. After one final blast of thick cum on to Tsunade's chest, Naruto sat down in the chair behind him. Jizz oozing from her stretched pussy forming a small pool on the floor beneath them. She exhaled as her entire body felt numb and her pussy was filled.

She was panting, sweat rolling down her body. Tsunade's body was limp and she couldn't move, she never felt anything like that before. The amount of orgasms she experienced and how Naruto could fuck her with unearthly power and stamina was insane. They didn't move, coming down from their massive orgasms. They stayed in this position, as the smell of their fuck filled her office. Tsunade's body, desk and paperwork now covered in Naruto's thick cum. Everything she had worked on for days was now ruined by his seed, she was still in shock by his stamina.

"Fuck me Naruto, I won't be able to walk now." She stated.

"I never wanted to stop, your pussy was so good." Naruto replied and stood up and laid down next to her planting a kiss on her lips. They stayed close to each other for a while and then began the next round of fucking for the rest of the day.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. An evening With Mikoto

Chapter Two- An evening With Mikoto

**Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content**

**Author's note- I would quickly like to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites and follows. About the story, there are a couple of plans that won't make much sense. For example, Naruto will be with women that have passed away,** **so they will just be alive. Some explanation may be given but for most they will just be alive. There will also be some gender bender's throughout the story. Women I haven't stated, mentioned in this chapter.**

**Naruko- He has an older sister.**

**Mikoto**

**There will be some altercations to cannon. Most importantly will be the many women alive. And also the story will have a stupid amount of women. Other than that I might put some plot in the future, unless you guys don't want any plot. On to the story.**

Across the street from the Hokage tower-

A purple haired, sensory ninja was on duty to watch the Hokage tower. The ninja was Yūgao. After the war, Yūgao's life was spent sitting around, observing the village in case of something suspicious. Of course nothing would ever occur. Life was peaceful for her.

Although, instead of having another uninteresting day of nothing and starring at nothing. She watched in awe as Naruto, the hero of the world, fucked the Hokage in her office.

On top of a building near the tower, she had full view of the office. Her eyes widened, when she saw the two naked. The entire day she watched the two fuck in different positions. She couldn't look away, watching in amazement as Naruto never stopped thrusting with his massive rod. The young stud fucking the curvy Hokage turned her on like never before.

She wasn't one to let sexual desire get in the way of her tasks, but Naruto was a stud. His movements and his body caused her to feel hot. Watching him fuck nonstop caused, her body to warm up and her heart thumped faster. Slowly she deepened her fingers down under her panties and observed nearby, making sure no one was watching. No signs of anyone were there and she looked back at the two. Gently she moved her fingers, rubbing her clit loving the sensation.

She moaned on top of the building, as she watched the two. Never in her life had she known a man could fuck like Naruto did.

After hours and multiple orgasms she viewed Naruto and the Hokage rest on the desk. She wasn't going to let this chance slip away. One way or the other she was going to find a way to be with him.

Back with Naruto-

After the hot sex in Tsunade's office, Naruto and Tsunade spent several days fucking, loving their intense sex. Every day for a week they fucked. Naruto could never get enough of his Hokage's tight pussy.

Tsunade was currently bent over on her bed with Naruto behind her. On all fours, she grasped the pleasure with her eyes squeezed shut. Her screams and moans filled the room, vibrating against the walls. From behind Naruto wildly thursted into her pussy, his movements a complete blur. With his hands pressed against her ass cheeks, he loved her huge plump butt.

"You're so fucking tight! I could fuck you all day long!" Naruto stated as he grunted. He gazed over the Hokage as he thrusted forward, driving his huge cock into her womb. They had been fucking for hours, their body's covered in sweat and must. Tsunade was still shocked by Naruto's speed and vigor. The stud would never stop fucking her. His gigantic dick in her stomach showing an outline.

"Ohhhhh Fuck me! Your dick is going to break me! Do you ever run out of stamina?!" Tsunade screamed. She grabbed the bed sheets, squeezing them in her hands as Naruto slapped her ass, leaving red marks against her cheeks. She felt numb as his enormous dick viciously pounded into her womb. Over and over again he thursted, she couldn't take it any longer and her body went limp. Her head was stuffed into a pillow as Naruto continued his endless powerful thrusting.

"Come on Tsunade. You can take it." Naruto stated. His pelvis smacking against her, with her ass stuck up in the air. Her huge breasts were mushed against the bed and her eyes went cross eyed from the pleasure with her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Her moans and screams were muffled by the pillow, loving the feeling. Naruto's balls tighten and he gritted his teeth sensing his climax.

"Fuck, here it comes. I'm goanna fill you up!" Naruto stated, his dick swelled and he grabbed what he could of her ass. Tsunade didn't respond, she was lost in the lust. Naruto squeezed her beautiful ass and pushed his thirteen inch dick to her womb. Once deep, he released his seed, the cum erupting directly into her welcoming womb. Thick ropes of spunk coaxed her pussy. Tsunade grinned and her eyes opened wide as the hot cum filled her up.

After minutes of several thick ropes of jizz, her stomach began to swell. Once she was full he pulled out of her, more thick ropes of spunk erupted and covered her plump ass and back. After a final burst of cum, Naruto stopped and laid down beside her. Tsunade's body now covered in his thick seed, dripping out of her pussy and forming a pool underneath. They laid together, relishing their fuck. Tsunade was sweating, trying to gain her breath.

"That was fucking incredible stud, like always. The best fuck I ever had." Tsunade stated, feeling the hot cum overflowing in her womb and over her body.

"I know, I love your sexy body." Naruto replied giving her tits a tight squeeze. Tsunade laid there in silence coming down from her orgasm. She knew Naruto was a stud. She also knew many women wanted to be with him. Having talked with many women, she found an idea to fix the problem. She turned over, facing Naruto.

"Naruto, what are your thoughts about some of the other kunoichi?" Naruto looked at her confused but thought to answer.

"I enjoy being around them. Why do you ask?"

"You know I'm not the only one who cares for you, I've had plenty of chats with some women and I think I know how to fix this dilemma. Come back and meet me at my office in a couple of days ok, once I'm ready." Tsunade explained.

"Alright. You up for round seven." Naruto said with a big grin on his face and his cock throbbing.

"No Naruto. If you fuck me anymore, you will break me. Go find someone else to fuck, I need my rest." Tsunade replied. Naruto groaned, he wanted more of the hokage's pussy. Tsunade could only take so much. Being fucked around the clock by Naruto and his enormous dick was a workout for her.

"Fine." He leaned forward and gave Tsunade a kiss. With that he grabbed his clothes and left.

He walked out into the village. As he walked down a street, he felt good, having hot sex every day with the Hokage was great, but he was still horny. Naruto's mind still pictured Tsunade's sexy body and her perfect curves. Even after their lustful session, their was still this horneyness and now it was becoming unbearable. As he strolled down the street, he wasn't looking and bumped into someone. They gently taped each other on the shoulder and stopped.

"Sorry about that." A woman's soothing voice said. Naruto recognized the woman's voice and looked to her. Standing in front of him was Mikoto Uchiha. Quickly he gazed over the sexy Uchiha. She had long beautiful dark hair down to her shoulders and a gentle face. She was wearing a dark purple blouse, with a purple skirt, showing off her curves. He saw the beautiful sight of her massive globes threating to release from her blouse. The goddess was so much for him, his dick was now erect, trying to rip threw his pants.

"Naruto-kun." Mikoto exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the blonde, happy to see him. The massive breasts pushed up against his chest making his cock throb.

Mikoto and Naruto were good friends. Ever since her daughter left, she only had Naruto to talk with. Mikoto had been lonely ever since her younger daughter left the village. She was a single mother and one of the last Uchiha.

"Hey Mikoto-chan." Naruto stated, glad to see her.

"It's nice to see you… It must be crazy being the hero of the world and all. How's your sister." Mikoto replied with a smile on her face, happy to see the young blonde.

"She's ok, left on a mission a week ago … What are you up to?" Naruto asked.

"I needed a day out. Just walking around, nothing- Mikoto stopped mid-sentence. She noticed a huge bulge in Naruto's pants. The bulge was massive, something unearthly. Her breathing became heavier and her mind went blank. She could just picture him fucking her nonstop. A young stud fucking her was exactly what she wanted.

"Um Naruto, I think we need some time to catch up. Why don't you come over and ill cook you up something." Mikoto said.

"Alright." He replied. Mikoto quickly grabbed the young blonde's hand and ran through the streets.

In no time they arrived at Mikoto's house. The Uchiha's house was large it had been years since Naruto was here.

"Ok Naruto have a seat on my couch. I'll go get the food ready."

"Um ok." Naruto replied.

Mikoto left upstairs and Naruto sat down. He looked around the house and remembered memories of when he was young.

Quickly Mikoto came back from upstairs, only wearing a purple bra and thong.

"Hey Naruto." She sexily said. Naruto looked over to see the Uchiha in nothing but a purple bra and thong, showing of her curvaceous body. Naruto loved the sight, he gazed over her from head to toe, his dick was standing tall, he watched as she walked over to him on the couch. Her breasts bounced with each step. She got on top of him with a smile on her face.

"I noticed your dick and I can't bare it any longer Naruto-kun, I want you." She leaned forward and shared a lustful kiss and then leaned back. She always thought he had the fucking hottest body she had ever laid eyes on. She was horny, just thinking about the young blonde. Naruto gazed over the sexy Uchiha in front of him.

"Mikoto you're fucking hot." Naruto said and grabbed her plump ass.

Naruto leaned forward to take off his boxers but Mikoto beat him to it. She was down on her knees in front of his throbbing cock in no time. With a smile on her face that explained her attentions.

"Why don't you show me your large dick." Mikoto gleefully said and pulled down his pants and boxers. Once the boxers were on the ground, Naruto's massive dick flung out into the open air for Mikoto. She gasped as she laid eyes on the thirteen inch monster cock in front of her. _He is fucking hung!_ She couldn't believe her eyes, the giant throbbing head inches from her, pre-cum dripping from the head.

"You like what you see Mikoto." Naruto stated with a smile. Mikoto looked up and smiled.

"Naruto, you're fucking thick." She stated. As she gazed at it, she became nervous, it looked too big for her. _His dick won't be able to fit inside me._ It looked so tempting, she wanted to lick it.

She leaned forward and licked the globs of pre jizz from the head. She then pushed the large cock-head past her lips, wrapping her mouth around the tip. Once the Uchiha's lips touched him, she began sucking his cock. It had been years since she saw a cock and never one this big. Naruto groaned as the Uchiha's warm mouth wrapped around his member. He loved the sight of her plunging her mouth onto his dick. She moved back and forth, sucking further. Saliva dripping down her mouth onto his manhood.

She never broke eye contact as she swirled her tongue around the tip. She pushed further down her throat, until all thirteen inches were inside. The massive throbbing manmeat down her throat. Tears ran down her cheeks with his entire dick in her mouth. Slowly she drew back, sucking along the way until she was at his tip.

"Your penis is delicious." She stated, while sucking his dick, she raised her hand and played with his huge balls. Gently she played with his huge testicals while she stoked his dick and sucked. Naruto did enjoy getting a blowjob, but it wasn't enough for him.

Without warning Naruto began lightly thrusting. Fucking her tight mouth with his cock. Mikoto eyes opened wide and gagged. Tears rolled down her cheeks. It was too much for the Uchiha. She could feel the young boy's huge dick stretching her mouth making her unable to breath. After several minutes of face fucking, Mikoto felt his dick grow stretching her mouth further.

Naruto grunted and his dick grew larger. The head grew and exploded, cum streaming down her throat. Mikoto eyes flew open wide and tried her best to gulp the thick white semen down. The cum never hindered as Naruto pumped more and more hot semen down her throat. There was too much and she gagged, some flew out her nose. The cum dripping out of her nostrils and mouth.

After several thick ropes, Naruto let go of his grip and slid out of her. With his dick still throbbing, he covered her face with his sticky cum. After minutes he finally stopped. Mikoto was astonished how much jizz he shot. She swallowed the cum, loving the sweet taste. She never tasted something so delicious. With the cum down her throat, she gained her breath and smiled.

"Fuck you cum a lot stud, and it tastes so delicious." Mikoto stated cleaning herself, licking the cum from her fingers. She noticed his massive dick did not wither it stayed fully erect, staring her in the face.

Watching the Uchiha suck his cum from her fingers, he couldn't take it any longer. Naruto pushed Mikoto up against a wall. In no time he removed her bra to find her curvaceous body. Looking down he saw the sight of her dripping wet twat covered by her purple thong. Naruto loved her sexy body.

"You like what you see." She stated with a smile.

"You're fucking hot." Naruto said and leaned forward planting his lips against hers. Her breasts were large and perky, nipples erect. Her ass was plump jutting out in the air. Pulling back, he gazed over Mikoto's bright pink and erect nipples.

Naruto wrapped his hands underneath her tits and lifted them up. Leaning forward he planted his lips around her nipple, rubbing his tongue around the erect nub. Mikoto audibly moaned and grabbed Naruto's head, as he sucked on erect nipples. Swirling his tongue in a circular motion causing Mikoto to moan. He leaned back again.

Mikoto jumped up, wrapping her body around the young blonde. Gentle arms and legs wrapped around his torso, feeling all of him. He accepted her with open arms. Leaning forward, she furiously kissed him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her soft body and pushed her up against the wall, planting kisses against her neck.

"Naruto that feels good!" Mikoto's head flew back and moaned as she felt her young lover place kisses against her skin. While he grinded his pelvis against her body making her moan. His giant cock rubbed up against her body making her moist. Never in her life had she felt this good, this wanted. He carried her into her bedroom.

Naruto moved Mikoto on to her bed. She was on the bed with her legs spread. Quickly he took his tracksuit and threw his clothes off. With the clothes on the ground Mikoto was surprised to see his muscles. The young stud had the perfect body. She studied his strong physique, causing her cheeks to turn red. The stud caused her pussy to moisten more. Naruto got down on his knees in front of her. He moved down her body giving kisses against her soft stomach until he was inches from her soaking pussy. Wrapping his fingers around her wet thong, he pulled letting it fall.

Once the thong was on the ground, Mikoto's dripping wet pussy was in full view. His face inches from her soaking wet twat. Naruto inhaled Mikoto's horny scent, it smelled like ecstasy.

"Your pussy's scent." He said. Mikoto watched as he inched forward towards her pussy lips. Naruto's lips greeted her twat. When his tongue met her twat, she gasped and her eyes grew wide. A shock went through her body, once she felt the young blonde's tongue run past her pussy lips. Naruto began licking her twat, loving the taste. Her knees crossed and she grabbed his head, running her fingers threw his hair as she moaned.

"Oh fuck, do that more!" Mikoto screamed. Naruto wrapped his hands around her legs, grabbing her plump ass, pushing his tongue deeper. He licked her clit tentatively. Her head flew back in sweet ecstasy as his tongue barraged her soaking wet pussy. Naruto couldn't help himself, he loved the taste. Moving his tongue violently fast against her clit, hitting her sweet spots, making Mikoto yell in pleasure.

"Fuck Naruto, you're goanna make me cum! Your tongue is violently rubbing inside, I can't take it any longer!" Mikoto's body tensed up and she yelled at the top of lungs. Naruto continued tonguing her, listening to her screams. Mikoto screamed and a torrent of her spunk erupted into Naruto's mouth. He gulped her fluids down loving her sweet nectar. Mikoto was breathing heavily, coming down from the best orgasm she ever experienced.

"Fuck Naruto, I didn't know I could feel like that. You're really good at that." She stated as she came down from her orgasm. Never in her life had she experienced an orgasm like the one she just had. Her chest was pumping and sweat rolled down her body.

"You taste sweet." Naruto stated.

"Come here Naruto." She said seductively, as she gestured him to come over with a sexy pose His cock throbbed seeing the sight of Mikoto. He loved the view and swiftly walked towards her.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, his dick throbbing. With a sift movement, he wrapped his hands around her ass and picked her up, holding her in the air. Mikoto yelped and smiled as the blonde held her above his erect member.

Mikoto wrapped her arms around his back. "Naruto." She said and spread her legs. Naruto watched as the MILF spread her legs for him to see. In a sexy pose, she was eager to receive his giant dick. His hands were wrapped around her ass, loving her soft body. She felt Naruto's strong body around her.

Mikoto prepared for his massive dick. Looking down, she stared at it nearing her entrance looking at the veins covering it. Naruto brought her down to his dick. She exhaled as she felt his manhood run past her clit. Naruto lined up his manmeat. He pushed forward, his engorged head entering her soaking wet pussy. The giant dick inside her stretched her tight pussy further than imaginable.

"Oh fuck!" Mikoto screamed trying her best to take him in. The massive manhood was too big. She gritted her teeth. He pushed forward as the Uchiha's warmth suffocated his penis.

With a powerful thrust Naruto shoved his full thirteen cock into her, slamming into her womb. Mikoto's head flew back and screamed as the dick collided into her womb. Never had she felt so full or anything like this. She insanity orgasmed, her cum spurting on to his cock. She grinned as she had her mind numbing orgasm.

"Holy fuck, you're big!" Mikoto stated. Naruto got a good hold of her ass, then thursted nonstop. The warmth wrapped around his dick, entering her pussy. Mikoto clenched her teeth to accommodate the giant invader, her tight pussy stretching taking the inches. The size of Naruto's member was punishing.

"You're so fucking tight." Naruto stated. Mikoto screamed in pleasure and pain, her tight pussy couldn't take it. Being fucked in the air was like nothing else she ever experienced.

"Fuck! Your fucking me like a beast! Ride me all day!" She screamed. He moved back and forth pushing deeper with each thrust. Her walls coiled around his manmeat. Mikoto's body squeezed around him, desperately holding on. He grunted as his member was swallowed by Mikoto's hot and sopping twat.

"Take it all Mikoto!" He picked up the pace and fucked her faster. Thrusting at blinding speeds, he never stopped. She was viscously rammed into. Mikoto lost control, she went crossed eyed and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. She couldn't believe how fast and how his cock hit all her sweet spots. His huge dick slammed into her womb making her lose her mind. Smacking his pelvis against her, he clenched his teeth. He loved watching her breasts bounce every time he thursted into her.

She never knew a man could fuck like Naruto did. Experiencing mind numbing orgasm after orgasm, her cum spewing on to his manhood. Being pounded into nonstop. Not even for a second did Naruto stop, she couldn't believe it.

"Fuck me! I love your fucking huge dick! You're perfect Dick!" Mikoto screamed, as her giant breasts bounced absurdly. Naruto leaned forward, grabbing her breasts in his mouth. Naruto sucked on her tits and loved the taste. Taking Mikoto tits in his mouth, rolling his tongue around her bud.

"Suck my tits!" Mikoto yelled. He loved the sensation of her tight pussy. His balls slapping against her as he thursted. Mikoto could feel all of him. She screamed and grabbed Naruto's back tighter, squeezing him in her hands.

"Oh Kami, fuck me!" She screamed.

After an hour of lustful filled sex Naruto was reaching his limit. "Mikoto here it comes! I'm goanna blow my load!" He stated.

"Good, I am too! Cum inside me, don't let a single drop go to waste!" She shouted. Naruto dick swelled. With several more powerful thrusts. Naruto buried himself deep inside her as a torrent of cum filled her up. Naruto cannoned his hot cum into her like a hose. Ropes of thick jizz erupted into the Uchiha hotness. At the same time Mikoto moaned as she experienced her heart shattering orgasm. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Their juices mixed as they moaned and groaned. The jizz overflowed, spurting out of her pussy.

After minutes Naruto withdrew his cock from her. More ropes erupted on to her body, covering her stomach. Naruto finally stopped cumming. They stopped the sweat running down their body's. Mikoto closed her eyes in bliss. She felt the hot cum overflowing in her womb. Being fucked by the young stud was exactly what she needed.

Naruto carried her over to her bed and laid her down. Before Mikoto knew what was happening she was down on the bed with Naruto on top of her. Opening her eyes she found herself down on his bed with Naruto's dick still erect. She prepared for more fucking.

"Fuck!" Mikoto screamed. Naruto pulled back and then slammed forward into her pussy. Naruto pummeled and punished her tight twat. They fucked and fucked late into the night.

"Naruto how many times are you goanna cum?!" She screamed.

Behind the seal-

The Kyuubi was still in a deep sleep. Most of her life was spent sleeping and the utmost sounds never bothered her. Her furry body was wrapped around with her long tail, snoozing. She wanted to sleep but the noise of groans and moans wouldn't end from the real world. Wrapping her hands against her ears, she tried her best to block out the noise without even thinking Naruto was the one grunting. _Who the fuck is making that racket! I'm trying to sleep. _Once she heard him groan again, her eyes opened wide and ears perked up, excited.

Once her eyes opened, she watched as the young blonde fucked a woman. The Kyuubi couldn't believe her eyes, as she watched him thrust non-stop into the woman with his gigantic rod. _Oh fuck._ She didn't think one thought, just watched in excitement, her cunt now moistened. She took one of her fingers and rubbed her pussy, moaning to Naruto.

More hours of hot filled sex later-

After more fucking Mikoto had passed out with a goofy smile on her face. Cum now covered her body and the room. They had fucked in several different positions for hours.

Naruto laid Mikoto down on her bed and pulled a blanket over her naked body. He then left before her daughter would be home to find them.

Once he was back at his apartment Naruto stretched on his bed, after now having lustful sex with two smoking hot kunoichi. He was ready for a night sleep. Only it wasn't going to be a silent night for the young blonde.

Outside Naruto's apartment-

Yūgao waited outside, she now witnessed Naruto fuck two women. It was becoming agonizing not felling his giant dick ramming inside her. She couldn't take it any longer. Up on a building she waited until Naruto was home. Once he was home, she took her chance. _Now's my chance. _She jumped from the rooftop down and found a way into his apartment. Footsteps moved with grace, not making the slightest of sounds. She opened a door. Inside she found Naruto, naked and laying on his bed. The giant rod between his legs still amazed her. The enormous head and mammoth balls were something unreal.

"Hey Naruto." She stated. Naruto stood up to find a curvaceous Anub standing in his room.

**Thanks for reading. Took me longer to write then I planned, I'll try to update faster but no promises. Also thank you for some of the ideas you guys leave in the reviews. I might use your idea and I will give you a shout-out but I can't promise I will use everyone's ideas. I would quickly like to thank Snake1980 for the** **Yūgao idea. Also some women you will see in the near future.**

**Kurama, Yūgao, Anko, Tsume, Naruko and Hinata. This is not the full Harem, just the chapters I have planned for the near future.**


	3. The Anbu's hot night

Chapter three-The Anbu's hot night

**-Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content.-**

Naruto entered his apartment after a long day. He walked over to his bed and laid down, right when he felt the mattress against his skin, there was a faint sound in his room.

Yūgao walked out from the shadows into his room trying not to make the slightest of sounds, she knew one desire she wanted, she wanted Naruto above all else. She cared for him, he and her had become close friends. She spent time with him and enjoyed his company, time went on and she grew closer to the young man. Once she saw him fucking the Hokage she knew what she had to do. There was no more time to wait. For the past week she couldn't stop thinking about the young blonde.

She walked closer to his bed, ready. "Hey there Naruto." She said seductively. Naruto's opened his eyes and stood up.

The young blonde looked over to meet the intruder when he stopped, noticing Yūgao standing in his room. As he gazed over the woman he noticed instead of an enemy with a weapon drawn, the curvaceous Anbu stood several feet from him. The moon shined through his window illuminating Yūgao's figure. Quickly he took in the beauty. She was wearing nothing but small short shorts with a white tank top. Her tank top seemed barely capable of holding her massive breasts and showing off more skin with no pants, displaying her toned legs. Her purple hair was beautiful, long, luscious and down to her waist. She smiled as Naruto gazed over her body.

"You like my outfit Naruto?" Yūgao asked with a smile. He took a second to snap back to reality.

"Yea you look great, but what are you doing here Yūgao?" Naruto asked, he thought it seemed strange she would visit him at this hour. She gave him a smirk, it was a smirk he was familiar with.

"I apologize for intruding on you like this, I just wanted to see how the hero was doing… But also Naruto I can't take it any longer." She replied and began walking towards him, a sway in her walk. Naruto watched her body, studying the way she moved, his dick growing erect as she came closer. Yūgao was blushing furiously, never being this forward with a man. She couldn't take it, she was in heat and he was just too hot and for some reason incredibly cute. Unable to hold herself together, Naruto was just too much for her.

"Naruto." She purred and without another word, she leaped forward planting her lips against his and wrapping her body around him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He didn't see any reason to stop this and accepted her, feeling her large bust pushed up against his chest. He felt her erect nipples through her tank top.

She felt his muscular body against her. They wrapped their body's around each other and fell down on to his bed, sharing the lustful, searing kiss, Yūgao's heart pounding. Naruto slipped his tongue into her mouth and searched. She felt a tingling sensation through her entire body as Naruto never stopped holding her tight to his body.

She then leaned back to Naruto's disappointment, their lips so close, her warm breath against his lips almost touching. She wanted to savor every second with the young blonde.

Naruto couldn't believe what Yūgao was doing all the sudden. "Yūgao where is this coming from?" He asked, shocked.

"I guess I have waited long enough. You know over the past months we have been quite fond of one another, and I can't take it any longer Naruto, I want you now. And also I want to tell you a secret. I was on duty near the Hokage tower, studying the area… And I so happened to see you with the fifth Hokage." She stated in a seductive tone, giving shivers down Naruto's spine. His eyes grew wide and his dick throbbed.

"You saw everything Yūgao?" Naruto asked and she simply nodded with a smile.

"All I have done for the past week is think about you Naruto and your sexy body. I want you." Yūgao said, her breasts pushed up against his chest. She did care for the young blonde. After everything she said Naruto was now back to his beast like state, his cock aching to be touched and thought of fucking nonstop.

Yūgao traced her fingers down his body until she reached his cock. She grabbed it, her hand grasping the member. Naruto grunted as she held tightly to his rock hard dick and began stroking, pleasure shooting up his body. "After seeing you fuck the Hokage nonstop like a beast I couldn't take it any longer. I should have done this months ago." She whispered into his ear.

Without the pesky clothing Yūgao could now see the huge erect cock between his legs. Finally she could see his dick close up, his pillar was thicker than she expected and she marveled at its thirteen inch length. The broad head pulsed slightly with pre jizz and waited to be touched. It never ceased to amaze her how big his dick is.

_I didn't know a man could have a cock as gigantic as Naruto's._ Yūgao thought and grabbed the enormous shaft of her desire in her hands. Finally after a week of rubbing her clit, masterbating to the thought of Naruto, she could finally feel him in her hands. It throbbed, making Yūgao's eyes widen. She stroked his entire length as she stared at him directly in the eyes with a smirk.

Naruto loved the feeling, her soft hand rubbing up and down the entire length. He smiled yet another beautiful woman with him.

"Naruto I need you to fuck me." She said wanting Naruto to do anything he wanted to her.

"I would be more than happy to give you what you want." He replied with a smile.

He looked deep into Yūgao's eyes and leaned forward planting his lips against her soft lips again. Yūgao felt that sensation tingling her entire body, that need she desired from him. They leaned back and she swiftly stood up, quickly pulling her clothes off, the clothes falling into a small pile on the floor. In not time she was naked, displaying her curves to Naruto.

"You like my body Naruto." Yūgao purred, rubbing her hands down over her huge breasts. Before him the Anbu stood naked, showing off her amazing curves. The hero studied every feature of her amazing body, breasts round and perky, nipples erect. She then spread her pussy with her fingers and spread her legs for the young blonde to see.

His favorite part of her full reveal was the beautifully shaped, pink pussy she had. The small crevice was glistening, wet from anticipation.

She then turned around and Naruto's eyes were set on the beautiful ass of the Anbu before him. Once she turned around he witnessed the biggest ass he had ever seen, it was heart shaped and plump, bigger than both Tsunade's and Mikoto's. Naruto couldn't hold himself together, his dick throbbing. Yūgao had a smile on her face as he gazed over her.

"So Naruto can you fuck me with that huge hard cock of yours?" She teased with her head turned back facing him and pushed her ass back in front of his face. Her cheeks and wet pussy inches from the hero's face. He inhaled the scent of her sweet pussy, his dick fully erect throbbing like crazy.

"Well how could I say no Yūgao." Naruto stated loving her little show. Yūgao smiled as the young blonde stood up. He moved toward her and gently grabbed her body, rubbing his hands up and down her. She felt Naruto's strong hands roam all over her, making her feel defenseless, it only turned her on even more.

He grinded his body against her and planted kisses against her neck, causing Yūgao to moan. _Holy fuck, he is making me feel so…_ He then grabbed her and brought her over to his bed, laying her down on the soft mattress and spreading her smooth legs wide. He lifted her legs up by her ankles and climbed over her, positioning his dick inches from her soaking wet pussy. Her twat wet with desire eager for his thick shaft.

Naruto looked deep into her and could see lust in Yūgao's eyes, her legs quivering desperately aching for his cock. He leaned forward and placed one last kiss against her lips. He then brought his massive member to her twat. She trembled once she felt the engorged tip at her pussy, watching as it was almost inside her. He grabbed her thighs and spread them wide.

"Alright I'm goanna fuck your pussy." Naruto stated slowly pushing forward the engorged head moving passed her pussy lips. Yūgao moaned as she felt the huge member entering her, the feeling of him inside. Slowly he thrusted back and forth, letting Yūgao get use to his size.

"Oh fuck Naruto, how can anyone be this thick!" She screamed and wrapped her arms around his back. The super-size cock pushed deeper into her and she tried to take as much as she could. He continued his journey thrusting inch by inch deeper, gritting his teeth as his massive member was sheathed inside Yūgao's warm twat. He pushed further until nine inches were inside, he then didn't move for a second. Yūgao noticed he stopped and didn't want any of that.

"Naruto fuck me hard." She stated as she looked deep into his eyes. With one final look into her eyes, he slammed his hips forward, his dick penetrating deep into her. Yūgao instantly screamed, as a shock of pleasure coursed through her, the two intertwined with each other. Yūgao stared at Naruto as he moved his hips forward.

"Ohhhhh fuck Naruto!" She screamed as the massive cock stretched her and plunged deep into her hotness. Her head flew back and she grabbed the bed sheets squeezing them in her hands, instantly having the best orgasm she ever experienced. In one single thrust she experienced a mind numbing orgasm, her entire body quivered and her screams filled the room.

Finally after a week of only using her hand masterbating to the thought of Naruto fucking her, she experienced a orgasm from his own shaft. Moaning and trembling as her juices sprayed on to his dick. This lasted for entire minute her juices flowing on to Naruto's shaft until it died down.

"That felt fucking amazing Naruto." She stated as she tried to catch her breath, never feeling so great before. Naruto watched her breathing heavily and smiled, loving Yūgao's pussy.

"Naruto more." She stated, her pussy quivering for more from the hero's member.

"Your wish is my command." With that Naruto plunged deep into her vagina causing Yūgao eyes to widen, sheer pleasure running through her body. She tried her best to get use to the size but to no avail, Naruto was just too big.

"Naruto your cock is so fucking brutal!" She shouted. Naruto thursted, pushing his hips forward, his dick hitting her cervix. As he thursted his hips forward his balls slapped against her.

Now after watching him fuck women she now knew why they screamed. She knew that any woman would not be able to resist the hero's cock, any woman would want him. She felt amazing that she could feel him deep inside her.

"Your pussy is great. So fucking tight." Naruto stated pumping forward with powerful thrusts. She whimpered as the cock brutally stretched her. With one more strong thrust, he pushed past her cervix breaking into her womb, causing another scream from Yūgao. She never felt so full in her life. The tip of Naruto's penis violated her most sacred place.

"Naruto you're in my womb! You're fucking my womb!" Yūgao said in disbelief never feeling this amazing sensation before.

"I know it feels so fucking good." Naruto stated and picked up the pace, the sound of their flesh slapping filled the room. There was no more pain for Yūgao just sheer sensation, his massive cock hitting all her sweet spots.

"Yes! Fuck me Naruto! You Stud!" She screamed. He leaned forward and grabbed hold of her giant tits, sucking on her erect nipples as he slammed forward, viciously thursting into Yūgao's pussy. He kneaded the soft pillows, losing himself in the perfect texture of her melons.

She watched Naruto hypnotically as he continued his assault on her breasts. She couldn't believe the force he had in his thrusts and the way he sucked on her tits. Her nipples tingling with sensation causing her to experience another mind numbing orgasm. She moaned again.

"Naruto, your dick is filling my entire pussy!" The purple haired Anbu stated her mind going blank from the sheer pleasure. Nothing had ever felt this wonderful.

"I love your fucking your pussy!" Naruto stated.

"I know Naruto, my pussy is just for you!" Yūgao screamed. At this point there was nothing but sweet ecstasy, being fucked by Naruto was a dream come true. _Shit he's making me feel so…_ The young stud thursting into her for hours on end, never running out of energy.

Finally after continually pounding into Yūgao, he was reaching his limit. His dick swelled inside her, the impending release of his cum. "Fuck here it comes! I'm goanna blow my load deep into your womb!" He shouted, grabbing hold of her breasts and squeezing.

"Cum Naruto! Release your hot semen into me!" Yūgao screamed wanting his seed and experiencing her own orgasm. He thursted until ropes of dense cum shot up into Yūgao's womb, grunting as he emptied his balls into her. Her eyes widened, surprised how much thick jizz their was, filling her womb. He cummed for minutes on end, thursting until he filled her tight twat up to the brim, his jizz overflowing. Her stomach began to swell Naruto still pumping his seed inside.

He pulled out, still ejaculating masking her entire body with his globs of spunk. Both lovers came down from their peak. Yūgao was limp and her long hair askew, she laid there breathless her pussy dripping thick cum. The hot jizz filled her and she couldn't be happier. _Am I goanna get_ _pregnant? I definitely wouldn't mind the hero getting me pregnant. _She loved Naruto and wouldn't mind being knocked up by the knucklehead. She looked at her body covered with cum, her nose filled with the smell of it. She took her finger and lightly grabbed some of the thick seed, liking the white semen. _His cum tastes delicious._

"That was incredible Naruto." Yūgao stated and looked at him. She stared into his eyes and he stared back. She gazed down his body surprised when she saw his dick stood erect before her, still throbbing. _Damn he just loves fucking._

Naruto loved the sight of his jizz over Yūgao's body. Quickly he wrapped his hands around her and with graze gently picked her up and turned her over, bending her over his bed. As she was bent over he got to see the beautiful sight of her gorgeous ass and her long purple hair down to her waist.

"Yūgao your ass is beautiful." Naruto stated. Yūgao blushed as the hero gazed over her ass. He loved the sight of her big round cheeks.

He spread her ass cheeks and pushed two fingers deep inside her twat. Yūgao moaned as he fingered her pussy. He grabbed her plump cheeks with his other hand. As he fingered her he noticed the other small tight hole. He never tried anal but damn did Yūgao have the perfect ass for it.

Naruto worshiped the sight of her bent over, showing her heart shaped ass. Naruto pulled out his fingers and lined his cock to her ass.

"Yūgao can I?" Naruto asked as he pushed his engorged head to her butthole.

"You want to fuck my ass?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Alright Naruto, but only because you gave me such a great orgasm, and be gentle." She said and didn't know if this was a good idea.

"I will be helping myself to this hole then." Naruto lined up his dick and pushed his engorged head to her tight ass. She inhaled slightly and anticipated the large invader. Yaguo's eyes widened as she felt Naruto's broad tip. Naruto pushed on the small hole.

"Oh fuc- She was cut off by the massive prick driven into her ass. Naruto groaned feeling the tight hole, her ass stretched beyond belief and her body tensed up. She moaned trying her best to let the giant invader in. Naruto's cock was hugged by her walls and he groaned as the tight ass incased his dick, it pushing past her anal entrance with much resistance. Yūgao grimaced as pain overwhelmed her.

"Fuck this is the tightest hole." Naruto grunted as he fucked her ass.

"Naruto I have never felt like this before!" Yūgao shouted as her ass was stretched. Her legs shook trying to take on the giant intruder. Naruto continued his thrusting, pushing an inch with each thrust. Her asshole wouldn't stretch and he stopped pushing forward. He grunted as his dick was deep inside her, only nine inches packed in. Yūgao was shocked and turned on.

"Fuck how did you fit your cock in my ass!" Yūgao couldn't believe his massive cock was shoved into her. Once he was deep he pulled back and repeated the process until Yūgao got use to his massive prick.

"Yūgao I'm goanna fuck your tight ass some more." Naruto stated and thursted, fucking her. His cock pushed to the brim and he gained a rhythm as she moaned. Fucking her nonstop, loving how tight it was. Yūgao was gasping and moaning as Naruto began to really pummel her. He picked up the pace even more and held to Yūgao's shapely buttocks as their hips slapped noisily together. She was really into it now and the two of them fucked. Naruto loved her ass, it only took him half an hour of fucking her ass to reach his limit.

She raised her hand to her clit and began roughly rubbing it, nearing her climax as he continued fucking her ass. Yūgao could feel his dick swell inside her, stretching her even further.

"I'm goanna cum deep inside your fucking ass!" Naruto stated nearing his climax.

"I am cumming too Naruto!" She shouted rubbing her clit. With several more powerful thrusts Naruto blasted his load deep in her ass, filling her up some more. Naruto's load cannoned into Yūgao, thick ropes filling her up.

"Oh fuck Naruto!" She screamed finally reaching her climax. Her pussy shooting her juices as Naruto's hot jizz filled her ass up.

Naruto withdrew his dick and covered her gigantic cheeks with his thick cum. Her back and butt now covered with the hot white semen. Naruto shot one long, last rope onto Yūgao and stopped. The smell of their sex now filled the room and their body's covered in sweat.

"Damn Yūgao your ass is amazing… But I'm still hard." Naruto stated. Yūgao looked back shocked to see him still erect. Naruto pressed his hard dick to her pussy again ready to plow.

"Naruto how long can you fuck for?" Yūgao asked.

"It because of your sweet ass Yūgao." Naruto replied grabbing a hand full of her firm, ass. She blushed at his statement. Naruto stood behind her and lined his cock to her pussy again. Slowly he pushed forward making Yūgao quiver in delight.

Several orgasms later-

Naruto loved fucking, it was his favorite thing to do. He stood up, his dick dripping cum on Yūgao. She had a smile on her face and jizz covered her body.

_Damn that felt great. _Naruto picked up Yūgao wrapping his arms around her soft body and laid her down on to his bed. He then laid down beside her, smiling as he now cummed buckets of cum worth in a day. He loved it, and drifted off to sleep ready for the next day.

Inside the seal-

Kurama was still watching her host have lustful hot sex with women, witnessing Naruto fuck two women. Her body tingled, aching for him, she couldn't take it any longer, her mind was fuzzy and her fingers weren't enough to satisfy her, she needed his dick, she needed him.

**Thanks for reading. I debated with myself if I should have kept the anal part in this chapter and decided to leave it. And again thanks for the support with the reviews.**


	4. Foxy Lady

Chapter four- Foxy Lady

**-Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content- This chapter also contains female furry.-**

The next morning-

The sunlight shined through the window of Naruto's apartment, yet another stunning morning in Konoha. Naruto was just getting up, as he awoke he felt someone's mouth wrapped around his member and the sound of someone gagging. Flickering his eyes open he saw the sight of Yūgao bent down on her knees, her head bobbing up and down, sucking his thirteen inch dick nonstop. He didn't want to interrupt her, enjoying the sensation and sight, simply wrapping his hands behind the back of his head and enjoyed the view, smiling as she sucked him off. Her mouth moved up and down with an air tight seal, saliva coating his thick member using her hand at the base, she simply couldn't take his full length into her mouth.

"I see your having a happy morning." Naruto stated with a cocky smile. Hearing Naruto, Yūgao looked up to see the teenage hero awake. She smiled seeing him and gradually sucked all the way up his shaft to the tip and removed her mouth from the engorged head with a loud pop that vibrated around the room, saliva dripping down from her lips back onto his member.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, I hope you were enjoying my blowjob." She stated with a smile.

"Immensely." He replied.

"When I awoke, I noticed you had morning-wood and it was throbbing so hard…" She explained and gave his cock head a lick. "And after last night, you fucked me so hard, you deserve it for giving me the best fuck of my entire life." She explained with a smile.

"I would be more than happy to fuck my naughty Yūgao some more." Naruto replied.

"The thought is tempting but let's save that for later, it's my turn to please you Naruto-kun. And anyways I need something for breakfast, these massive balls of yours are stocked up with jizz for my hunger." The Anbu purred with a smile and leaned forward placing tender kisses all over his massive member while gently massaging his enormous balls with her soft hands. She wrapped her mouth back around the head, stretching her mouth and slowly pushed the engorged head past her lips, accepting his dick back into her gullet, savoring the taste as she descended down. She swirled her tongue around the tip and quickly proceeded to suck slowly on the first nine inches, tears in her eyes, while never breaking eye contact with the young hero. She continued for several minutes still not taking his full member into her mouth. Naruto proceeded to help and planted his hands on her head and slowly pulled her down, Yūgao's throat stretched further until she took every inch, her nose now pressed against him and his throbbing thirteen inch dick stuffed down her throat and he groaned. Then he brought her head up and back down slowly, then let go.

Minutes passed as she continued her blowjob sucking nonstop and thought of other means to give pleasure to the young hero she cared for. She stopped and released his member from her throat, smiling and groping the undersides of her gigantic tits. "Here Naruto, my breasts will warm up that enormous cock of yours." She stated. Yūgao pushed her gigantic breasts over his massive mast into her cleavage. Invited warmly and snugly around Naruto's erect dick causing him to groan and thrust into the cleavage, loving the massive soft pillows.

"Yea Yūgao, bounce those tits, keep it going." He encouraged.

She shimmied her tits on his manmeat, squeezing his dick in her softness. She pushed her right breast down and left breast up, and alternated while Naruto thursted upwards. Even with her massive melons squeezed around him, there were still six inches exposed and she latched her mouth back on the head.

Naruto placed his hands back on top of her head and thursted up into her mouth. Several minutes of a titfuck passed Yūgao shimming her tits on his cock and Naruto fucking her face until he felt a tightening in his balls and his member swelled, growing twice the size in her mouth, catching the Anbu off guard. Naruto kept her secure on his member then thrusted his hips forwards several times.

"Here comes your treat." He grunted, with several more powerful thrusts he blasted away, shooting his first large sized shot filling her mouth to the brim, causing Yaguo's eyes to widen not ready for the epic amount of thick seed. There was too much to swallow for the Anbu and his sperm seeped out of her mouth and nose back onto his dick. Naruto continued to mightily shot down thick hot jizz into the Anbu's throat and she tried her best gulping it all down, but there was simply too much to swallow causing her to gag. After several blasts she released his monster cock from her mouth, her cheeks bloated from the insane amount of spunk, gulping it all down.

Still not done, his jizz shot up into the air several feet, covering the female Anbu, getting into hair and masking her naked back and breasts. He continued for entire minute, now a gallon worth of spunk on Yūgao. She was always amazed to see the insane amount the young blonde would produce.

"Whoa, you always cum so much Naruto-Kun, and it just tastes so good… Really there's something about your cum I could just gobble it down all day long." She lifted her breasts and began lapping up the blonde's jizz, giving him a show, hitting her taste buds and savoring the taste as she swallowed it all, making her body warm.

"Well it's your lucky day Yūgao, cause we have the entire day to ourselves and you can gobble down as much of my cum as you like." Naruto stated. The purple haired Anbu enjoyed the idea of another day filled in hot sex with the young stud.

With one final gulp she finished lapping up all the delicious jizz from her breasts getting a good taste. Leaning forward she turned her focus on licking the rest of her delightful treat from his member, not leaving a single drop. As she was greeting herself with a cum filled breakfast, she was currently supposed to be monitoring the Hokage tower, but it didn't cross her mind once. She would much rather be with the man of her dreams getting rammed nonstop, then sitting in one place and watching a tower and the birds fly by. With one last gulp she had just finished swallowing all the hot spunk from his member and looked up at the blonde, her eyes filled with lust and a smirk on her face.

"I see your dick is still hard Naruto, I'm still a little swore since you fucked me so hard yesterday but, let's fuck all day again." She said with a smile and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her sharing a searing hot kiss, while she wrapped her hand around his member stroking him. She then leaned back for air. Naruto was eager to see his Anbu riding him.

"I'm glad to hear it my sexy Yūgao-san. How about you give me a show today." He stated. She smiled and slowly traveled back down and squatted above his shaft, straddling his hips, slowly pushing down, his colossal dick meeting her pussy causing her to let out a long moan, stretching her beyond her limit as she descended down trying to fit his entire massive length in her little twat.

Hours later-

For hours the two fucked roughly in several different positions, again Yūgao found herself in a lust filled coma, cum covering her entire body, her holes stretched, stomach bloated, thick spunk dripping from her ass and twat creating a pool on the floor. Naruto grabbed her naked body wrapping his arms under her knees and shoulders and laid her back down on his bed, laying her head softly against his pillow.

With the Kyuubi-

The entire time Kurama was still watching the young blonde, her pussy searing hot and wet, aching for him. Simply watching wasn't enough for the demon and only he could satisfy her needs. Not having him in her arms was becoming unbearable, once she saw the Anbu passed out, she saw this as her chance. She watched as Naruto sat down on his bed, his cock still hard as steel.

Naruto thought to get something to eat, but before he could a familiar voice he had not heard in a while interrupted him. _**Hello Naruto, I haven't talked to you in so long and I see you're as hard as steel. Why don't you come visit this lonely demon, and let me take care of you. I know there is only one way to get rid of that libido you have. **_Kurama purred.__Naruto was rather surprised to hear the Kyuubi, thinking she would still be sleeping since she could sleep for more than a month at a time.

_Kurama how long have you been up? _He asked.

_**I've been awake long enough to see you having your fun with that Uchiha and the Anbu, fucking them like they were your sluts, and I simply can't bare it any longer, I want you deep inside me. It's been far too long since I've been stuffed by your huge cock. **_She purred, her twat quivering for the young blonde.__Naruto was more than happy to pay her a much needed visit.

_Alright Kurama give me a sec._ He told his sexy vixen and she smirked. He laid down on his bed and__in the next moment found himself in nothing but darkness still naked. Gazing the area he was behind the seal or what was now just the plain for the Kyuubi, a place he had found himself countless times before.

Before he knew it, said demon was beside him, her massive tits pressed up against his bare chest and her hands traveling over his body. "I'm glad you're here." She purred. Not a single scrap of clothing was on the demon's body exposed to Naruto's sight, she never wore anything.

"I am too." Naruto responded, while placing his hands on her hips and taking a moment to drink in her figure. The demon had a gentle almost angelic face filled with so much beauty with a short snout and long flowing red hair between her pointe fox ears. Her body was covered with luscious short soft orange fur from head to toe and a long bushy tail swinging back and forth, with a toned stomach and her pussy was drenched wet with desperate desire, but best of all was her absurdly massive globes hanging from her chest, so round and perky with small black erect nipples. Her tits far surpassed Tsunade's, being absurdly huge. Not only were her breasts enormous, if Naruto could look behind her, he would see her big juicy firm ass just waiting to be spanked. While he looked her over, Kurama pressed her snout to his ear.

"You have no idea how much I fucking need you right now. I had to watch as you pumped your massive cock into those women nonstop." She whispered into his ear and quickly dropped down to her knees, her face nearing his giant shaft. "I see your big beautiful cock is throbbing so hard, I think it misses me." The demon purred as she rubbed her hands over his body and stared at his massive veiny shaft. She admired her host's body, his strong nude physique before her and his throbbing cock staring at her. She would always stare at his thirteen inch monster-cock whenever the chance.

"Fuck not being able to have you was unbearable." She stated and leaned forward grabbing hold of his thick meaty cock and planting a long kiss on the head. She then pushed the head into her mouth and swirled her long tongue around, then leaned back.

"Don't worry my demon, I will give you exactly what you want." Naruto stated and grabbed her, pulling her up to her feet and wrapping his hands around her furry body, moving down and grabbing her massive juicy ass and quickly gave it a much needed harsh slap, causing it to jiggle. She let out a surprised yelp feeling the sharp pain on her ass and smiled loving the feeling. Naruto grabbed both of her juicy ass-cheeks squeezing them in his hands and lifted her up off the ground, holding onto her largely shaped rear and leaned forward kissing her firmly, sharing a heated kiss. She wrapped her furry arms around his back and moaned into the kiss, finally after weeks she was feeling the man she adored against her. Still in the deep kiss he then dropped down to his knees with her still in his arms, laying her down on the floor. Leaning back he watched as her absurdly massive breasts bounced.

He planted his hands on her hips feeling the soft fur though his fingers, traveling up to her chest grabbing the massive melons causing her to moan in delight. "I know you love it when I tease your massive tits." He stated.

"These big tits are only for you Naruto." Kurama purred as she watched her host tease her. Naruto pinched her erect nipples knowing all her sweet spots and leaned forward planting his mouth on the erect nub while he played with her other nipple, pinching and kneaded the one in his mouth. Kurama squealed in delight and arched her back as Naruto licked her teats. "Fuck do whatever you want with me! Suck on my ridiculously huge h-cup tits!" She pleaded as the sensation was already sending her over the edge, experiencing a mind numbing orgasm, screaming and exploding femjuices releasing from the demon. The smallest of things Naruto did to her, would cause shocks to run through her in delight. She continued as Naruto continued to tease her. Once she finished, Naruto leaned back looking over her plump labia.

"Too think one of the most fearsome beings on the planet is a slut." He sated with a smirk.

"I'm not a slut, I'm just a slut for you and only you Naruto-kun." She quickly replied.

"I think you get naughtier with every passing day." Naruto stated as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to her snout again and shared another deep kiss while wrapping his hands on her globes squeezing them in his palms. She moaned into the kiss, as he inserted his tongue and dominated her mouth, she loved every second of it. He had this effect on her, this desperate wanting of him. He leaned back their lips still attached by a single string of saliva and their body's close.

"Please master my pussy." She desperately pleaded, her legs open wide for her host.

He looked down at her tight little twitching pussy wet with desire, knowing what she wanted and running his fingers over her plump pussy lips causing the Kyuubi to throw her head back and arch her back moaning pleasurably. He parted her lips and inserted two fingers, and began pumping as deep into her pink flesh. Moving his fingers back and forth causing the demon to moan. As he pumped his fingers, he began to rub her clit with his thumb. Driving deep into her, his fingers a blur and working her clit. She loved how he hit all of her sweet-spots, her tongue lolled out of her mouth and she shrieked uncontrollably.

"Fuck Naruto! Give this demon slut what she wants! Yes!" Kurama screamed as she felt a barrage of numb sensation throughout her body. Sensing another sweet release, Naruto quickly switched from his fingers and leaned forward sticking his head between her legs, sticking his tongue deep into her hot searing sex. She could feel the tongue deep inside her and let out another moan, music to Naruto's ears.

"Oh fuck Yes! Naruto! Yes!" She shouted as she dug her dark nails into the floor beneath her, scratching uncontrollably. She experienced another mind numbing orgasm, screaming at the top of her lungs out into the darkness as she let loose. His tongue deep inside lapped up all of her sweet nectar, not leaving a single drop. Naruto leaned back gulping down her fluids, then smiled at the demon. He swallowed all her juices.

"Damn that was the best master." She stated, her body limp, breathing heavily experiencing several orgasms after so long from the only man she had ever cared for. "Please Naruto, I want that big beautiful dick pushing up into my belly." She begged, her eyes filled with desire and her tongue hanging out of her mouth while sweat dripped from her body.

Without another word he kneeled and positioned his massive cock to her twat, rubbing his cockhead against her warmth, sending bolts of pleasure down the Kyuubi. She inhaled as his head slapped her clit covering his dick in her wetness. Naruto grabbed her furry legs and lifted them up over her head, now squatting above her. She watched as the massive member pressed to her twat. He pressed his cock to her entrance, the warm and wet twitching pussy trying to pull him in.

"I'm goanna give you what you desire." Naruto said with a cocky smile.

Naruto thursted into her, right away shoving ten meaty thick inches into her tight twat, stretching her pussy. Kurama's mouth opened wide as she let out the loudest scream in a mix of pleasure and pain, not ready for his thick girth. Her pink folds immediately tighten around the blonde's thick girth as the massive manmeat stretched her little pink pussy and she came right then and there, her juices spewing out splashing against him. This went on for a whole minute while Naruto constantly thrusted down into her the entire time.

Kurama savored every second of being penetrated. Her hair was a complete mess and her body was filled with a tingling sensation. Naruto slowly pulled back and pushed forward, his cock being swallowed by her tight twat. In this position Naruto could fuck down harder. He buried the rest of his sizeable member into her horny snatch which brought another moan.

"Kurama you're incredibly tight today." Naruto grunted as he pulled his hips back until only his cockhead remained in the demon's hot snatch…and slammed his hips forward, breaking past her cervix into her womb. A loud shriek escaped Kurama's lips as she held onto her for dear life. Kurama felt powerless as her host fucked her into another shattering orgasm. She was always the one to be feared, always the one to be talked as the most evil being and the most powerful, it felt good to be dominated especially from the one she cared about the most. She looked up at him even as her eyes were filled with tears and her mouth was open wide, she cared so deeply about the young man. All the pain had disappeared and only sweet pleasure remained as his thick cock slammed against the back of her womb.

"Fuck, fuck, your splinting my cunt in two!" She stated. Naruto ponded Kurama, making a complete mess of her dripping snatch. _He's pushing in so deep! feel so fucking full! _Kurama's huge orange spheres bounced absurdly and hit her in the face.He watched as she made the strangest faces fucking her for around an hour never stopping, thursting energetically into her snatch. She had came more times than she could count. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue still hung out of her mouth. He grunted after several more thrusts his dick swelled inside of Kurama.

"Please Naruto impregnate this bitch with your thick sperm." She begged. With a few more powerful thrusts he grunted and shoved his manmeat to her womb and erupted, his thick jizz shot directly into her welcoming womb. Kurama moaned into the darkness as her toes curled feeling the warmth of his thick fluids filling her to the brim. Every part of her body tingled with intense pressure as she reached her euphoric release. She squirmed on Naruto's cock as his powerful shot ejaculated deeply into her fertile womb. She shouted in pleasant surprise as the insane amount of jizz splattered against her womb and filled her up.

"There is so much of your thick seed inside of me." She shouted feeling his cum pour out of her. After two long minutes of thursting and cumming Naruto pulled out, still not done he covered her orange furry body in his thick spunk masking her face. After another minute the Kyuubi laid there out of breath, her host's spunk masking her body, she smiled loving the jizz all over her. The demon feared by so many laid on the ground, cum dripping from her snatch, out of breath. Finally after weeks she got what she desired and she felt so good.

"Damn Naruto you fucked me harder than ever before." She said out of breath. Naruto looked deep into the demon's eyes a woman he met so many years ago and she looked back. He leaned forward sharing yet another kiss, her snout pressed against his lips. He then leaned back and smiled.

"Does my demon think were done, you know I'm still good to go for more." Naruto stated. Kurama looked up to still see her teenaged host's dick still standing erect. Naruto was just getting started. Kurama was flipped over and brought up to her knees, still berthing heavily. Naruto positioned his manmeat to her little pucker and slowly pushed into her asshole.

"We never tried anal before." She said looking back, some fear in her voice, feeling the colossal member pressed to her little anus.

"I know and there's a first time for everything and this big fucking ass deserves a nice fuck." He stated and gave a quick slap to her ass, watching it jiggle in delight. Naruto pressed the engorged head into his demon's small opening. Kurama tried her best, but the pain of her asshole parting for the first time was something she did not expect. The cum on his dick helped lubing up her asshole, but his thick rod in her ass was punishing. He pushed slowly, letting her get use to the size, but no matter how slow Kurama couldn't hold back the screams. Every inch he pushed inside her led to more agony. Her anus was stretched around Naruto's thick prick, with rapid thrusts he fit more inside.

"Your ass is stupidly tight." Naruto stated, loving her tight ass. It took minutes until he fit ten inches of meaty dick in her little tight ass. He slowly pulled back until only the head was inside and with all his powerful might slammed his hips forward, Kurama screamed as his dick pushed roughly inside, plowing past her asshole and into her bowls. His cock was already packed in, thirteen thick inches were deep inside her, Naruto then quickly proceeded to fuck his dick into Kurama's ass, punishing her anus, causing the demon to shriek loudly in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. Kurama clenched her teeth as strings of drool escaped her mouth.

"Naruto, your cock is stretching my tight ass." Kurama yelled as he buried his monstrous dick in her rear, his huge cum-filled balls smacked against her. Naruto fucked her furiously, clenching his teeth and squeezing the spheres of the demon's plump, round ass while he rammed his cock into her rear. A half an hour came and went of fucking into the demon's ass, both loving the sensation. It took some time but after minutes Kurama was loving the massive rod inside her ass.

"Yes fuck my ass!" She screamed. Naruto was now squatting above the nine tails while thrusting into her, pumping faster. He thursted faster, his body a blur fucking the Kyuubi into another mind blowing orgasm. The demon;s arms gave out with her face against the floor.

"Dump all of your thick spunk into me master!" She begged, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"Take all my seed into your ass!" He thursted deep into her ass and shot his thick cum, filling her as she wished. Naruto fired a stream of thick spunk into Kurama's bowels. She was finally having her wish granted being cummed into again and again by the human she loved. The pressure was so great Kurama's orgasm intensified. He watched as her flat belly, now expanded as he unloaded his hot spunk. A minute went by Naruto filling her ass with jizz and pulled out, covering her fur with thick spunk.

"I'm not done yet Kurama." Naruto stated flipping her over and kneeling down shoving his dick back into her pussy.

This went on for hours Naruto fucking the Kyuubi in different positions and cumming deep inside of her. The demon was loving every second of being fucked, but she couldn't take it any longer after so many hours she had passed out, thick cum covering her entire body. Naruto stood up, once he noticed she passed out taking a break and laid the now cum covered demon on the ground and left.

In a moment he left and was back in real world laying on his bed, the bright sunlight still shining through his window right into his eyes. Looking over he saw Yūgao still lying on his bed, in a deep sleep. The young blonde stood up and grabbed a pair of boxers walking over to his kitchen, quickly checking his wooden cabinets for food. Finding some ramen he quickly proceeded to cook it up and sat down eating from the hot bowl. A full day of fucking he barely had any time to eat. Just as he finished his ramen, there was a knock at his door.

"Yea just a second." Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to his door, grabbing the handle and opening the door. Once it was out of the way, standing in the doorway before him was the fifth Hokage in her haori. She simply smiled and untied the haori and let it fall to show she was wearing nothing but a little green thong and tiny green pasties covering her nipples. Naruto was simply in awe, taking in the goddess before him, in all her beautiful glory.

"I dressed up for my young stud." She purred and took a second to admire Naruto's body studying his exposed chest.

In an instant without a word she jumped up wrapping her body around the young blonde. He accepted her and grabbed hold of her ass, holding her off the ground. She leaned forward feverishly kissing him, she never wanted to stop while running her hands though his hair. Naruto carried her over to his couch.

**Alright thanks for reading, took me longer to write than planned. As I wrote, the chapter became longer and I was having some problems with it, but here it is.**


	5. The Hokage and her Assistant

Chapter five- The Hokage and her Assistant

**-Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content-**

**Author's notes- It's been a while since I last wrote a chapter for this, sorry about the wait. Anyways this is the first threesome I wrote, it was somewhat difficult but here it is.**

"Yea just a second." Naruto said as he stood up and walked over to his door, grabbing the handle and opening the door. Once it was out of the way, standing in the doorway before him was the busty fifth Hokage in her green haori. She simply smiled and untied the haori and let it fall, reveling she was wearing nothing but a little green thong and tiny green pasties covering her nipples. Naruto was simply in awe, taking in the goddess before him, in all her beautiful glory.

"I dressed up for my young stud." She purred and took a second to admire Naruto's body, studying his exposed chest.

In an instant without a word she jumped up, wrapping her legs and arms around the young blonde, feeling his muscular body against her. He accepted her and wrapped his hands under her large bubble butt, holding her off the ground. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his, feverishly kissing him, she never wanted to stop while running her hands through his blonde hair. Naruto carried her over to his couch, lips together with the horny Hokage and sat down with Tsunade in his arms, tangled around him. They kept their lips pressed to each other, tongues tangled while running their hands over the other's bare skin.

"I can't take a fucking day without you." She pleaded in between kisses.

"Don't worry, you won't have to." He quickly replied. The two shared passionate kisses as they began to grind their pelvises against each other, his massive cock grinding against her dripping wet twat, sending bolts of pleasure up Tsunade's spine. After several minutes of zealous kissing, the blonde bombshell slowly leaned back ever so slowly, starring into Naruto's blue eyes, breathing heavily. Once she gained her breath she leaned forward.

"I have a surprise for you Naruto." She whispered with a sultry tone.

"A surprise?" He questioned.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Tsunade purred and gave Naruto a peck on the lips. She stood up and walked towards his door swaying her hips back and forth, her giant butt bouncing for Naruto to watch. Once Tsunade reached his door, Naruto watched curious to see what she had for him.

"Come on in." Tsunade said out into the doorway. A familiar sight came into view, the short haired medical-nin slowly nimble her way out from behind the wall into the doorway, fidgeting with blushed cheeks and adverting her eyes from the blonde.

"Hi Naruto." She said softly.

"Nee-chan." Naruto said surprised to see her. Tsunade walked over to her assistant a smile on her face.

"There's something you don't know Naruto, that my assistant here want's to tell you. Go on Shizune." The Hokage said, giving her some encouragement. She walked closer to the young blonde, standing directly in front of him.

"I. I have feelings for you Naruto-kun." Shizune struggled to say, her face turning bright red by the second. Naruto understood remembering her always being worried about him. Whenever a mission came to the blonde it was always Shizune trying to keep him safe and out of harm's way.

"Is that why you're always worried about me?" He asked and she simply nodded. Still she wouldn't move and Tsunade gave her a gentle push.

"Well go on Shizune you have waited so long, go be with your man." Tsunade stated. The day before Shizune had explained to Tsunade her affection for the young blonde, which the Hokage already knew but never the less she was more than happy to help her, the only consolation was she had to be there.

Shizune gradually walked over to the young teenager, her face red on fire. Once she reached him she stopped.

"I want to demonstrate how much I care for you Naruto." Shizune stated as she untied her belt and removed her black kimono, letting it fall to the ground, revealing she was completely naked under the cloth. His eyes were glued to her figure, her soft naked skin open to the air, not a single scrap of clothing covering her body. Naruto drank in her sexy body amazed to see her breasts had pink kissed nipples, looking further down he noticed she had a nice massive plump butt. He couldn't stop gazing over her beautiful body.

"What. What do you think?" She asked standing naked, avoiding his gaze, nervous. Naruto only had one thought in his mind.

"You're fucking stunning Shizune. Absolutely incredible." He said. She felt her heart skip a beat and she looked deep into his eyes. That was all she needed, walking forward climbing on top of him, straddling him.

"Thank you Naruto." Was all she said as she slowly leaned forward, their faces only inches apart, feeling each other's hot breath against their skin. Naruto wrapped his arms around her back, feeling her smooth soft skin against his palms, his hands resting on her nice huge ass grabbing each cheek and squeezing. They leaned forward pressing their lips together, sharing a passionate kiss. The medical-nin felt a electric shock shooting up her body as she shared a kiss with the man she cared for, gaining a moan from her. She raised her hands running them through his hair, kissing the teen desperately, their tongues together in passion.

On the either side of the room, Tsunade watched closely, her pussy glistening wet with deep desire watching as the two kiss heatedly. She quickly pulled down her thong and kicked it to the side as well as her little pasties. Sitting down and raising her fingers to her pussy, she began running them along her pussy-lips, causing her to moan, watching as her assistant kissed Naruto.

After a minute of deep passion they leaned back, a strand of saliva still connecting them, while Shizune was still in bliss.

"You're really good at kissing Naruto-kun." She stated, with a smile.

"So are you." He replied.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." She stated. They looked deep into the other's eyes, staring at each other, the medical-nin feeling his throbbing cock against her. She felt his dick throbbing so hard, she had to see it.

"I-I want to make you feel good Naruto. Just sit back." She said and went down his body, off the couch, down on to her knees, keeping her eyes locked on his. Her fingers slowly reached up to his boxers and she gradually pulled the last piece of clothing from his body. Immediately revealing the hard monster cock to spring out, causing Shizune to squeak in surprise. The medical-nin couldn't believe the sight before her eyes, the massive arm thick throbbing cock, standing thirteen inches tall and proud inches away from her face.

Tsunade smiled seeing her assistant starring in awe at the massive dick. "I told you Shizune, Naruto has a behemoth cock between his legs." Tsunade stated with a smile, still rubbing her clit. Shizune was still at a loss for words gaping, looking to see the massive veins covering the thick dick. Tsunade noticed this.

"Well don't just stare at it." Tsunade said over to her assistant. The Hokage's words brought her back to reality.

"Naruto, your penis. It's so large." Shizune stated astonished and Naruto smirked. She slowly wrapped her petite fingers around the base of his thick hot member, not being to take half of the tree trunk rod in her hand and gradually stoked him. The blonde teenager groaned and she slowly inched forward until his cock was just below her mouth. With one last look into his eyes she stuck his massive penis-head between her lips, taking the fat dick into her mouth. Naruto groaned as he watched the sexy medical-nin push his shaft into her mouth, feeling the wet sensation of her sweet, soft lips. Shoving just the head into her mouth she was already full, but pressed on taking his dick further down her throat, gagging as her mouth stretched. She continued taking him inch by inch, becoming stuffed with cockmeat and having trouble, unable to take more than eight inches. Naruto groaned as she gradually moved up and down on several inches, saliva coating his thick member. She worked his cock with an airtight seal and began moving with better rhythm, shoving ten inches down her throat.

From the either side of the room Tsunade watched thoroughly, her body pulsing with sensation and her pussy drooling wet. She stood up and walked over to the two, sitting down next to Naruto, her pussy glistening wet with anticipation. Naruto looked over, seeing her entire body was shaking desperate for him. He leaned forward capturing her ruby lips, while his cock was still deep in Shizune's throat. He raised his arm and grabbed one of her massive tits, taking a handful of tit flesh, while he pushed his tongue deep into her mouth, sharing a heated kiss, causing her to moan. They kissed until they needed to breathe, leaning back and Tsunade smiled.

"Why don't you join her." Naruto stated. She nodded and dropped down on to her knees, kneeling down next to Shizune watching closely as she worked his cock.

"There you go Shizune, suck on that big dick. Naruto is so fucking gigantic we can both please him." Tsunade stated and leaned forward slipping one of his massive testicals into her mouth. Tsunade savored the taste of the huge testicale, loving how heavy with sperm it felt. Pleasure shot through the blonde as she licked the testicle, covering it in her saliva as Shizune was still diving down on his manmeat, picking up speed, taking his thick dick into her stuffed throat.

"There you go girls, so fucking good." Naruto stated. The two women pleased the blonde's cock making him groan. He sat back and smiled watching as the two women pleased him, letting them do everything. Shizune sucked on his rod while Tsunade sucked on his gigantic testicals.

The blonde bombshell leaned forward and sensually licked up the side of his cock as Shizune released his dick leaning back, letting Tsunade lean forward. She quickly wrapped her lips tightly around Naruto's engorged head, ever so slowly as she looked into Naruto's eyes, a slutty look present on her face. Her lips descended down taking the inches until she had the entire throbbing manmeat down her throat. Then fiercely she began to swallow the entire fat member causing Naruto to groan. Shizune went to his balls putting one into her mouth while Tsunade dove onto the pole with her mouth with no regard for grace or finesse. Naruto grunted as his head hit the back of her warm oral cavern, and her responsive gag shook him. Tsunade took the challenge of the bulging cock, and assaulted it with her gullet. Naruto watched as his dick disappeared into her mouth and Tsunade smiled and took all of his manmeat. She coughed on his cock as she worked it, causing Naruto to fire some thick pre jizz and she gulped it down. Shizune kept his large testical in her mouth while she watched getting more wet by the second, watching as her Hokage sucked on his gigantic manmeat at blinding speeds, hearing her choke on his throbbing manmeat. She kept this up for ten minutes as Shizune watched her Hokage fuck Naruto's shaft with her throat, jealousy in her mind, wanting after so long to have her chance to be with Naruto, Shizune released his testical leaning back to his shaft.

"It's my turn Tsunade." Shizune stated, and Tsunade quickly released his cock with a pop. Shizune leaned forward wrapping her mouth back around his monster cock with more ambition and in one instance pushed him down her throat. Taking far more than she could, taking every thick inch into her stuffed throat, which bulged out obscenely. She gagged but kept his dick stuffed down her throat, a sensation Naruto adored, taking some time getting used to the massive size. Tsunade watched surprised, watching her assistant taking on a cock as large as Naruto's. Shizune smiled feeling a bit of joy being able to take on Naruto's full mast.

"Fuck nee-chan." Naruto stated. Once her oral cavity had become accustomed to the immense invader, Shizune began to suck on his cock with her small mouth.

"You girls really want my cum don't you." Naruto stated. Shizune leaned back and the two smiled at each other and leaned forward together, they stuck out their tongues running them along his head, slowly rolling their tongues on his engorged head and kissed his crown together, their soft lips pressing against his head making him throb harder. The two women continued taking turns, sucking on his rod for an entire half hour, competing with each other.

The ultimate combination of the Hokage and her assistant sucking him off non-stop caused Naruto to near his limit, feeling a climax he had never felt awaken in his balls. When he felt it Tsunade had one of his massive testicals in her mouth as Shizune sucked him off.

"Fuck girls, your goanna get your treat soon." Naruto stated. Both understood and readied themselves. With several more minutes of their combined blowjob, Naruto's cock expanded growing twice the size inside Shizune's mouth. With one last loud groan his cock expanded and she was greeted with a massive explosion of thick jizz, no woman had witnessed, powerfully shooting down a massive bucket amount of cum down her throat and filling her mouth, she couldn't swallow it. She immediately released his cock, with the insane amount of spunk in her mouth and Tsunade swiftly wrapped her mouth around his thick head gleefully swallowing his large blasts of cum, not letting any of the precious jizz go to waste. For three minutes straight endless blasts of huge thick cum fired into the Tsunade's faces, covering her, masking her in the teenager's jizz. The Hokage tried her best not letting any of the amazing spunk go to waste.

After one final blast into the Tsunade's face, he stopped, coming down from cloud nine. Tsunade was shocked never had she witnessed Naruto erupt this much, buckets worth of spunk covering her.

"Naruto you really enjoyed that huh, that was the biggest load of cum." Tsunade stated with a smile as she began to lick up the jizz.

"Yea, you girls were amazing." He stated and looked down to see Tsunade's stomach was now bloated with the crazy amount of spunk in her belly. Shizune was stunned to see so much jizz.

"You're cum tastes rather delicious Naruto." Shizune stated, never had she once swallowed the substance but she enjoyed the taste of the Naruto's thick semen. Shizune noticed Naruto's cock still stood rock hard, throbbing.

"You're still hard?" Shizune couldn't believe.

"Naruto can fuck for hours Shizune." Tsunade stated.

Naruto laid down on the couch and patted his thigh. Shizune quickly stood up and climbed up over on to Naruto, giving him a kiss, then squatting down over his thick rod, her pussy dripping wet with anticipation. Tsunade leaned forward watching the two about to fuck.

Shizune very slowly ascended down. "I will be gentle." Naruto stated. Shizune was more than worried, having Naruto's monster inside her twat. After so long she wanted the feeling of Naruto pulsing inside her. Her hot slit hovered mere centimeters away from the blonde. She looked deep into his eyes, then gradually lowered herself down on the drastic dong. As his head passed her entrance, Shizune's face contorted. She took him as slowly as possible, the pain was unbelievable, making her sweat and whimper. Naruto groaned as he felt the tight hot slit incase his dick. He leaned forward taking a nipple into his mouth and wrapped his hand around her other nipple gaining a whimper.

She moaned taking him down, the inches being unbearable, stretching her beyond belief. She stopped at nine inches gaining her breath, getting down on her knees and getting use to the thick mast. After a few minutes she accommodated him, then began to bounce above him, riding him. Naruto groaned as the tight slit bounced on his dick. He watched as she bounced above him, sweat rolling down her perky breasts, down to her taut stomach.

After ten minutes Naruto slowly thrusted forward casing Shizune to moan. He continued to thrust as she bounced above him. She felt her orgasm nearing. With a powerful thrust up into her pussy she experienced a mind-numbing orgasm, moaning. Her pussy tighten around his cock and her fluids began streaming down. After a minute straight she caught her breath.

"Oh my, that was astounding Naruto." She stated, never experiencing a orgasm that amazing. Catching her breath, she began bouncing above him again. Shizune had worked up a sweat, his cock stretching her little pussy, still not taking Naruto's full girth. Naruto matched her thrusts, making Shizune moan.

"I don't want to miss out." Tsunade stated and climbed up, past Shizune and mounted herself atop of Naruto's face, planting her pussy into the blonde's face. Naruto inhaled the heavenly scent of his Hokage. He ran his tongue against her labia, the taste of her delicious, making her moan. He still thursted into Shizune while he buried his tongue in Tsunade's hot wet cunt causing her to moan in delight. He extended his tongue and found her clitoris. He lapped at it, flicking, and savored her delicious taste. Tsunade yelled, her cries of ecstasy were dramatic, her eyes every so often rolling to the back of her head. Shizune looked over seeing her Hokage making faces she had never witnessed. Naruto was in complete utopia, the Hokage's pussy in his face and Shizune riding his dick. The room became filled with loud screams of pain, pleasure and passion, every woman and man in the building could hear.

It didn't take any time for Tsunade to reach her amazing orgasm. "Fuck yes Naruto! Oh!" Tsunade screamed climaxing on to the blonde, her fluids spewing out. Naruto lapped up her pussy, savoring and swallowing her delicious nectar.

Shizune felt her rapture nearing as she rode Naruto's dick. Primal instincts took over as she quickly scooted on the mighty mast. Her lovely face relaxed and her pretty eyes went into a trance. The pleasure shooting up her body was something she never experienced, causing her head to pound, and her breathing became rapid. Her body began to tense ready to explode in satisfaction.

Naruto matched Shizune's riding by slowly shoving his hips upwards, his shaft fucking her. Both girls had their pussy's attacked, Shizune having a fat cock thursting inside her and Tsunade having Naruto's tongue deep inside her twat. For an hour their lustful fuck continued both women experiencing countless mind numbing orgasms. With a few more thrusts Naruto felt he was about to erupt.

"Here it comes. Take my fucking load Nee-chan!" Naruto stated.

"I will Naruto." Shizune said.

"Of fuck Naruto!" Tsunade screamed. With that the two women screamed at the top of their lungs both experiencing mind numbing orgasms, screaming out into the room. The three all experienced massive orgasms at the same time. Just as they screamed Shizune's pussy tightened around Naruto's cock and he released an epic amount of thick jizz, firing straight into Shizune's womb, filling her immediately and oozing out of her onto the floor beneath. His first blast of thick spunk filled the inside of Shizune's womb with great force, causing her to cry out in glee. Each shot of cum was crazily large, as only Naruto could produce. He filled her fertile womb. For five minutes straight Naruto erupted. After a final blast he stopped, while Tsunade and Shizune both tried to gain their breath.

"Naruto, that was amazing." Shizune declared, a massive pool of cum now on the floor. Once the two caught their breath, Tsunade smiled.

"Switch." Tsunade said and the two women stood up, switching positions, ready for more intense fucking.

In the other room-

Yūgao was still in a deep sleep. She slowly flickered her eyes open, the smell of her past fuck still in the air. _Damn Naruto just makes a fucking mess of me. _Her thought was interrupted when she heard the sound of someone screaming from the other room.

Shaking her head clear, she pushed herself up off the bed and had trouble standing. _Come on Yūgao just walk. _She stood up on her two feet. Yūgao had trouble walking towards the door, barley keeping up straight, but finally made it, the moaning turning into loud screams.

She grabbed the door handle and opened the door, instantly her eyes grew wide. She was greeted to the sight of Naruto naked sitting on his couch with the most powerful woman in the village sitting atop of him, his thick cock deep inside her pussy, thrusting into her wildly making her scream in delight. Looking over she saw her assistant, Shizune on top of the blonde his face deep between her legs, Shizune moaning uncontrollably. She was at a loss of words, frozen, watching the three in a lustful fuck. She couldn't take her eyes away from the sight of the three. Yūgao stood there for a minute, watching, she slowly took a step forward, and the three looked over to see the naked Anbu standing in the doorway a shocked look present on her face. Tsunade instantly smiled at the Anbu.

"Oh I see Naruto, you fucked Yūgao didn't you?" Tsunade asked, already knowing. Naruto simply smiled and gave a harsh slap to his Hokage's ass and squeezed her plentiful butt. Tsunade smiled and looked over at the Anbu.

"Yūgao aren't you supposed to be somewhere." Tsunade asked not getting up, with Naruto's dick still deep in her pussy.

"Oh yes, sorry my lady, I will leave right away." Yūgao answered. Before she could leave Naruto stopped her.

"Wait Yūgao, I want to try something." He stated.

"What?" The Anbu asked. Naruto simply placed his hands together, summoning two shadow clones, two puffs of smoke appeared in front of the Anbu. Tsunade looked over to see two naked Naruto's with hard throbbing cocks. They had smiles on their faces drinking in the Anbu's sexy body.

"I see now Naruto." Tsunade stated with a grin.

All Yūgao could think was she was going to get fucked hard again. "Were goanna have a lot of fun today." Naruto said, as his shadow clones walked over to the Anbu smiles present on their faces.

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
